


If I Bow, What Would Be Left?

by Y0urPhaner0nSky



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Fantastic Four (Movieverse), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Author is not good at tags, Child clone, League of Doom - Marvel, Loki can't lie, M/M, Magic and Curses, Multi, Science, Victor doesn't complain, Villain warning, implied rape, not explicit, stop trying to make Loki good, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 20,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2094720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Y0urPhaner0nSky/pseuds/Y0urPhaner0nSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mephisto curses Loki to tell the truth and leaves him in a pained state for Victor Von Doom to find. (not explicit anything - except cuddles) Victor puts aside his work as ambassador, or abuses it in some cases, to help him find a cure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mephisto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter just glances over the torture and rape bits so it's pretty quick.

Mephistopheles is someone Loki did not plan on knowing. He intended to be introduced and perhaps ally himself with - but never know. He did not want to be familiar with sulfur against skin or dark flesh not caused by his Jotun form or the abandonment of it all suddenly gone. For Loki did not feel chilled air, but he shivered when he was alone. Mephisto, as he insisted, came as he pleased, which lined up remarkably well with Loki's moods. Loki could never be too happy or too sad without the threat of him. (The Ghost Rider just didn't keep him as busy as he used to. The so called hero was nothing, really.) All of that to be considered, he should not have been surprised when the kind silk green of Latveria was replaced with familiar red.  
Red of the flames. Red of the water. Red of the skin. And the red behind his eyes when he desperately attempted to sleep or hide from the agony.  
Mephisto wouldn't let him keep his own clothes. He dressed him like the whores that surrounded his feet with the rough fabric over his thighs and chains. His ankles were attached to the throne of hell - his neck to the one sitting upon it. The bindings were loose enough that he could almost reach the door or walls in any direction but Mephisto wrapped his leash taut.  
He just went through the motions, not knowing how long the slavery lasted for anyway. Time was blurred. He vaguely wondered if anything different would happen when he indulged his mind in thought. This was the first time he was taken from Latveria.  
\--------------------------------  
It felt like months to Loki - or perhaps just a few days. Mephisto was kind enough to be sparing with the marks he left and told the young prince thusly. He made it clear how kind he was being until he burned a handprint into his chest and hooked a finger into his mouth. "Here's a bit of fun. What if the silver tongue turns to lead? And the liesmith can only tell the truth? Tell the man who bears your colors that he can have you back. I would usually charge but I never would be rid of you..." Mephisto continued on his monologue but the fire against his chest felt dulled to the pain rising in his throat. He gagged and gasped around it, the tearing at the edges of his eyes spilled over. The cold wetness contrasted with the heat of his body and added to the burns. Darkness overtook him before Loki noticed, and when he did, a hoarse scream erupted.  
"Loki..." Doom's metallic tones attempted to soothe Loki. "It is I. Be still. I'm here."  
"Lies." He hissed but the rush of feeling came over him after consciousness and he arched back against the floor.  
Victor was working to free Loki of the chains. He started at his ankles to give the boy a moment to recover from whatever horrors he had endured. It wasn't an easy task to pry them off but it was managed with minimal damage. His neck was slightly bruised but his ankles were only rubbed red - not having the chance or will to try an escape. Victor pulled him against his chest and held the back of his head. "Where is he?"  
"A message from Mephisto... You can have me for free this time."  
"/This/ time?" He raged, which was only met with a shallow nod. "He /plans/ to take you again??"  
"Mephisto plans nothing." Loki muttered.  
"Mephisto. " He growled as he lifted his limp body. "Are you in pain?"  
The baited question came with an answer that reminded Loki quickly of the mark on his chest. "Yes."


	2. Victor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor tries to take care of Loki but it's not working out well for him.

At Latveria, Victor didn't lay Loki down in his usual quarters. He kicked open his front door and started barking orders to the empty halls. Robotic servants - haplessly named "Doombots" - emerged to do his bidding. The temperature was adjusted to something colder, the sheets were changed to Loki's favorite green silk, and all of Victor's appointments were cancelled.  
He laid his- the prince down in the middle of his own round, king sized bed and cupped his cheek. "Loki" He whispered, for fear of breaking his silence. Loki's eyes were clouded over and a softer shade - almost blind looking. "Can you hear me? Do you know where you are?" the response wasn't immediate but the effect was. He glanced around then closed his eyes as he pressed against Victor's hand and into the sheets.  
"Yes. Latveria." Victor reclined beside him and lay an arm across his shoulders.  
"That's right. Do you remember me?"  
"Victor." He scolded and glared up at him.  
The recipient chuckled. "Yes. And your name?" His own gaze was hidden behind the cold mask but he smiled fondly.  
"Loki, fool."  
"How many fingers am I holding up?"  
"I see no fingers." Doom lowered his arm. "Only metal appendages. Are you afraid I'll kill you, even now?"  
Doom laughed for a few seconds before removing his gloves and clasping Loki's hands between his. "Should I be? From my position, it seems it is I to kill you."  
"No." the words fell from Loki's mouth and he shuddered.  
"No? You will not kill me? How k-"  
"I will not kill you."  
Doom paused and squinted at the prince's horrified expression. "Are you feeling well?"  
"No." He pulled his hands free of Doom's.  
"Yes." Again, the words fell upon them like weights.  
"You... Do? Are you being- what is this burn on your chest? It's the only mark I see on you." Loki covered his chest as if he were ashamed of it.  
"A curse. I do not remember what for but I do believe I've just become aware." He growled.  
"Are you unable to lie?"  
"it certainly appears so."  
Doom rested his hand over the bunched up blankets hiding Loki's pale chest. "I will be careful of my questions then, and also be truthful."  
"You will not seize the opportunity?"  
"Would you?"  
Loki bit his lip. This was not a careful question. Doom wanted the truth he never would have received without the curse... perhaps he would be taking advantage of him after all. "No." The confession was short.  
"I thought not. Be still and I will cater to you until you are well again." He pet the hair back away from Loki's sharp face. "Then we will search for a solution to this mar."  
A small Doombot approached Victor with its head down and extended the tray of food towards him, with a click. "and fetch me Loki's night clothing." He commanded. The robot made a soft whir but didn't move to carry out the order. "night. Clothes. Fetch." This time, eliciting a satisfied beep and driving off to do so. "That was one of my newer prototypes." he explained as he turned his attention back to Loki.  
Loki, who pushed the offered food away, sat up. Doom was under his arm the instant he could. "What's wrong? Are you not hungry?"  
"I am." he sighed. "Curse be damned. I have no will to eat but I feel filthy."  
The doombot returned with a large button-up shirt and dress pants. "No, I said-"  
"That suits me fine." He took the shirt but gave back the pants. "I will change after I bathe."  
"Go run a bath" Doom looped his arms around Loki's figure and would have lifted him if it weren't for his protest. "What are you doing?"  
"I am taking you to the bath."  
"I'm sure I can walk on my own, Victor."  
"I'm not sure. You didn't look well when I brought you here and you slept the entire journey."  
"It isn't an easy task to sleep in hell."  
"How long do you think you've been gone?"  
"A week, perhaps more... a month?"  
"Loki..." Victor touched the ends of his hair and the bottom of his chin. "It's been over a year."  
Loki didn't move or look at him. They sat in solemn silence for almost a full minute before the prince cleared his throat to speak only, "I want a bath now and I want to walk there on my own."  
Doom sighed softly. "May I, at least, escort you?"  
"If you feel you must."  
"Would you like me to escort you?" He reworded.  
"Yes." Loki slid his legs off the side of the bed and shot daggers up at Doom. "So you plan to abuse my honesty after all."  
Doom held out his arm. "Not completely. I have done no harm so far."  
Loki snatched it when his legs faltered underneath him, earning Victors arm around his waist as well, but they toppled against the wall. Loki swore at the cliche scene of them pressed to each other. The blissful and serene look in Victors eyes didn't go unnoticed. Fools like his brother or his pitiful friends found themselves in these compromising positions. They had been close before he was taken - now he needed to put up barriers. "What are you staring at, mortal?!" He snapped.  
"Are you alright?" Doom muttered.  
"No. Your armor provides no purchase or comfort." He pushed himself off of Victor to lean against the wall. "I do not need you."  
"No, of course." Victor wrapped an arm around his waist again. "The Prince needs no one."  
"That is correct." Loki put and arm between their chests, refusing to touch bodies again. Victor slowly made his way to the washroom, at a pace lenient for Loki. Despite what he said, he leaned most of his weight against the terrible metal.  
He slid out of his clothes when they reached their destination. Victor had no qualms with staring - neither did Loki. The Prince was used to being bathed and dressed by servants. It was easy to see the effects of his entitled upbringing: pale and without callouses. But, the body he was used to gazing on seemed worn and frail. He helped Loki into the tub, an easier task than last Loki was sick because he was several pounds lighter. "Now leave." The Prince ordered.  
"Is that what you really want?"  
"No. Victor! Cease your questioning!"  
Victor laughed. "How ever will you live without your lies?"  
"Do not mock me, fool."  
Victor grasped his chin between thumb and finger. "You've become fond of that word."  
"Fool." He dragged out the word, leaning closer until Victor's hand was the only thing between them. "Get out."  
"You don't actually want me to."  
"However I am telling you to. I can bathe myself."  
"Then I will." Victor pulled away from Loki.  
"Good." Loki laid back to submerge his hair in the perfumed water.  
"I'll be outside the door"  
Loki hummed an agreement and closed his eyes.


	3. Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor reveals how he found Loki in Hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like there should be some kind of warning here for this chapter. Loki is a villain and a very distressed one.

Mephisto came back with blood on his already red hands and a twitch in his cheek that meant he had a headache. Loki had curled up at the end of his chain and he almost managed to dream in his restless sleep when his leash was yanked. Mephisto reeeled him in around the gagging and whining until he was bent across the throne, nose to nose with the horror.  He collected the blood in the palm of his hand and used it to slick Loki's hair back. "Disgusting." Loki grunted which caused a solid strike against his cheek.

()()()()()()()()()()()(!)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Loki flinched to the side and woke himself up, not as quietly as he'd like to believe. The foggy water he laid in was now cold and stained red. He lifted his hand and let the water run over his fingers. The realization set in that he was in Latveria, not Hell, and Loki screamed. He kicked, sloshing water out of the tub, and scrambled to climb out but slipped and fell hard against the tile.   
Victor threw open the door and ran to Loki's side, after he saw the bloody tub, and draped a towel over him. "Loki!  Loki!"   
Loki's mind wasn't with Victor. He shook and shoved and shrieked. "No No No!" He repeated.   
"Loki!!" Victor wrapped the towel tighter around him and pulled him close. "You're home. You're /home./"  
Loki pressed his cheek to Doom's collarbone. His pants were short and quick until it finally calmed down into a pattern that resembled normal. Victor shushed him while he stroked his back. He ordered for the bath to be drained and scooped up Loki to take him back to bed.   
"What happened?"  
"Blood... In my hair. I forgot he put it there."   
Victor ran his hands through the Prince's hair. "It all seems to be out now. That won't happen to you again."  
His voice was low.   
"Where is your armor?"  
"I took it off. You seemed to have requested it."  
"Fool. I ought to kill you. You're being careless."   
"I thought you said you wouldn't kill me."  
"Perhaps you heard wrong."  
"Then I'll ask again. Will you-"  
Loki put his hand over Victor's mouth. "Cease your questioning."  
Victor's eyes wandered up his arm and found the bruise cause by his fall in the washroom. He cupped his elbow and turned it. "Did this just happen? Does it hurt?"  
Loki rolled his eyes. "Yes and yes."  
"While you were gone, I've been looking into your magic - of the Jotuns." He retreived a vile from the end table, slathering the oil on his hand and massaging it into the bruise. It was cold and turned his arm into the blue of his true form, then back to normal without the purple splotch.    
"Doom." Loki hissed. "What have to you done?!" He snatched the markless vial from his hand to inspect it with no avail. "Honesty! Now! What was that?!"  
"It doesn't heal major ailments and it only works on you. While you were gone, I utilized your DNA."  
"That is not my DNA."  
"Yes it is. I learned much with it."  
"How..." Loki pulled away and rubbed his temples. "How dare you?!" He stood and tied the big shirt around himself like a dress.   
"Loki." He stood. "Where are you going?"  
"You are going to show me your lab. Now."  
Victor reached for Loki's arm but he jerked away. "Loki, I-"  
"I want no excuses."  
"You were gone!"  
The Prince faltered a moment and clenched his fists. "Did you attempt to clone me again?" It was barely uttered.   
"What"  
"Did you," Loki spun around to glare at him, eye to eye. "attempt to clone me again?!"  
"Yes."  
Loki shook his head and turned his cheek again. "...The first time was flaterring and the second was endearing. This has gone too far. Victor-"  
"Loki, listen, this time is different. I was using it to find you." He reached for his arm again and turned him back so they were face to face.  
"And I assume it worked. What of my DNA? What of the clone?"  
"I'll do whatever you see fit. You must understand, Loki..."   
"This is the first time it's been successful. I want to see the product before I decide."  
"Can that request be postponed? A few delagates are scheduled to be here in an hour."  
"The decision won't take that long."  
"I suppose I'll let you understand when we get down there."  
Loki slipped on a pair of long black socks over his calves and crossed his arms. "Since when have you invited politicians to the castle, Victor?"  
Doom lead him down into through the hallways and staircases, his arm wrapped around Loki's waist to steady his still shaken steps.   
"I'm the ambassador for Latveria. This meeting is with some of the Americans to arrange an embassy."   
"Hmm. Then you know they cannot see me. I'll disguise myself when they get here."  
"Yes. Good."  
"How close are you to getting it?"  
"This is the final meeting. The embassy is already approved. built, furnished, and assigned."  
"Then we're - you're moving to America."  
"Yes. We are." Victor glanced over at Loki and offered an endearing smile which was returned with a scowl. "Here we are." He placed his hand on the pad to open the door.   
Loki stepped inside, his mouth slowly dropped open.   
A small Jotun child, Loki, floated in a tube. He was undressed and connected to wires and an oxygen mask. "That's not me."  
"It's 100% your DNA."  
"Is it alive?"  
"/He/ is. It's you, Loki."  
Loki pressed his lips together. "Kill it and destroy my DNA." He turned to leave but Victor grabbed his arm.   
"Loki that's /a child/."  
"No it's not. It's me. It never should have happened."  
"Well /he/ did. You can't expect me to kill it."  
"Then I will." Loki materialized his staff.   
"Loki, think about this."  
"There's nothing to think about."  
"He can have a real life."  
"I will not mother it."  
"I'll find him a good home."  
"Fine." The staff dissapeared but the child opened his eyes, touching the glass. "Get rid of it before we leave." They made eye contact for a moment before Loki turned away from the child. "And this infernal lab. Or I will." He waltzed right back out, having made his mind up.   
Victor emerged a few moments later, with a promise to have the Jotun-child gone in the morning. Loki looped his arm under Victor's and started on his way to the kitchen.     


	4. Delegates for Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Americans brought an unexpected guest to dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I don't know politics.

Loki sat on the counter and sipped at a bowl of Sorrel Soup, leg extended while Victor massaged his foot. "The politicians will be here soon."  
"How long will this take?"  
"Maybe an hour, but I'm serving them dinner afterwords."   
"Have you picked which poison to use yet?"  
"I'm not going to poison them and I will be very cross with you if you do."  
"You're going to give them /clean/ food. You've changed, Ambassador Doom." Loki smirked.   
"That soup is clean, as well." The statement earned said soup an incredulous look.   
"I thought it tasted strange." Victor switched to the other foot. "Am I to be expecting this treatment frequently?"  
"Perhaps."  
"Will I be joining you for dinner?"  
"If you like and your disguise is effective."  
"Do you doubt my ability of illusion?" Loki winked and from his eye traveled a golden line. It extended throughout his body, changing him in it's wake until Victor's own face was staring back at him. "Is this an effective disguise? Maybe," He slipped off the counter and touched Victor's chin. "I'll be rid of you and- and-"   
Victor perked up and grabbed Loki's arms as his disguise started to falter, flickering between Doom and his own face. Loki gasped and clenched Victor's sleeves. "Loki. Let go. Let go of your illusion. It's a lie."  
Loki clenched his teeth and growled. "No."  
"It's too much."  
"I can hold it."  
"No you can't."  
"Yes, I... c-ca-" Loki jolted and fell into Victor's shoulder, fully himself again. He shivered. "What in Yggdrasil??"  
"Illusion is a lie." Victor held the prince. "Don't change your face."  
Loki extended his hair, the shirt into an actual dress, and rounded out his bodily features and softened his facial attributes. The energy spent towards his face took more out of him than it should have but he was certain he could hold it for the few hours necessary. He fluttered his eyelashes as green changed to blue. "Is this effective?"  
"A woman, eh? And what is your name?"  
"Loki... Oh my. This may prove to be unfortunate."  
"I will just introduce you. Choose a name for yourself."  
Loki searched the ceiling for a moment. "Sigyn is good enough, I suppose."  
"Hello, this is Sigyn. She's my..."  
"Assistant."  
.............  
"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Sigyn." James Kerry took her hand and bowed. "These are my collegues: William Bharnes, Harietta Higgin, and Maria Hill."  
"Wonderful to be seeing you all again, hopefully for the last time on Latverian soil." He took all of their hands, with a short nod, before leading them back into the dining room. "I hope you don't mind. We'll be conveining in the dining hall tonight."  
"Not at all." William smiled.   
They all took their places at the table. Victor sat at the head with Loki on his right side. Maria, sporting her S.H.E.I.L.D uniform, took the seat on the other side of Loki. James sat next to Harietta who was beside Victor. He wore a Navy blue suit, and a green tie fastened with an American Flag pin. She wore a knee length pencil skirt with a ruffled shirt that billowed modestly from her shoulders.   
William stood a moment longer than the others, pondering which side he should sit on. No matter which he chose, the table would be uneven. He didn't care who he sat by aside from the fact that Maria intimidated him. However, she sat apart from the Americans so he chose to suck it up and sit by her. His suit was bold. Black. Victor read his decisions and noted his suit choice. He wanted to make a statement that the PR department would fret about if aware of.   
Loki rested his elbow on the table and his chin on his palm. Victor shooed him off before he cleared his throat. "Shall we begin?"  
Harietta is the one with the briefcase of papers. There wasn't much left to deal with, or at least that's what he thought until the presence of Maria Hill was known to him. She wasn't scheduled to be here today. Harietta slid across a small stack of papers and a very patriotic pen.   
Victor started the tedious signing process, content with the silence that fell over the table. James cleared his throat and spoke up. "It has come to our attention, and you will note why Miss Hill is here, that you are the same Dr. Victor Von Doom that was deported from New York a few years ago."  
"I am indeed. Is there a problem?"  
Maria cut off whatever James was about to reply with and answered. "Yes. There also was an issue with resident scientist Reed Richards and his... Coworkers."   
"A college squabble taken too far, I assure you. I was deported on account of an inheritance I recieved - giving me this castle - but also stating that I was not an American citizen as I previously thought. The two instances are not related. I'm sure if I wanted to get back into America for personal reasons, it would be no problem for me to get a Visa and pass the test. This is political and on behalf of my country."  
The Americans were unsure if Ambassador Doom's explaination was rehearsed or if he was eloquent. Maria seemed pleased by the answer and reclined in her seat. "Very well."  
Victor returned to signing his papers so the restless bunch took up conversation. James and William got into a debate of minds - something of unimportance, dubbed Victor. Maria took the opportunity to take care of some of her own business on an iPad. Which left Harietta with "Sigyn".  
"Sigyn, yes? Odd name. Is it native to Latveria?"  
"No. It's of Norse decent."  
"Ah. Then you are from Norway?"  
"No. I'm from somewhere similar, though."  
"I see. How did you come to work for Dr. Doom?"  
Loki twitched. "It's more of a partnership than servitude. How did you come to work for Mr. Kerry?"  
"Oh, no. I don't work for him either. We're not entirely partners, though. I handle the foreign policies and he deals with homeland. It's rare we get to work together."  
"Interesting."  
Harietta twiddled her thumbs, downright uncomfortable with Loki's lack of conversation. Loki, on the other hand, did not care. "So- um- How did you meet Ambassador Doom?"  
Victor peered up from his papers. "I attended one of his dinner parties with my brother and his friends when he lived in New York. Victor was much younger, then. Or - Ambassador Doom now, isn't it?"  
That caused both Harietta and Victor to smile. Victor only remembered the memory of that night. The party was hosted by his grandfather. Loki hadn't looked too much younger than he does now but Victor was nearing his 7th birthday. Harietta smiled because she was pleased with the thought of the grissled and darkly spoken of Dr. Doom being humanized by this young lady.   
Victor straightened and adjusted the papers. "Well, that's that. If there is nothing else-"  
Again, Maria interjected followed by inputs from all the attending politicians. Loki had zoned out at this point because his attention focused to the distant door behind Victor's chair.   
Victor never sat with his back to a door. The rosewood frame was polished - not even a speck of dust clouded the crevices of the envgravings. Hadn't they come in from the foot of the table, anyway? He glanced but no door was there. Ah, so he was sitting at the foot instead of the head. Loki couldn't take his eyes off the door. It's like Victor was asking for an assassination - any other day Loki would have been glad to provide one but between Victor's tense shoulders and the politicians and /Maria/... It just wasn't a good idea. He tuned back in to the discussion at a loud slap of paper against wood. "Then it's settled!" James exclaimed. "You'll be moved into the embassy by next week. Will any guests be accompanying you? Miss Sigyn?"  
"Yes, I will." Loki nodded.   
"and my robotic staff. That's all."  
"Is it lonely?" William sputtered like he hadn't entirely meant to ask.   
"No." Victor's smile was soft as his eyes darted to the right of him. "Sigyn is company enough." The rest of the room looked at her as well.   
Maria took off the attention by clearing her throat. "Twice a month, SHEILD will be sending an agent to check up on you. It's just a precautionary measure - all of the embassies are subject to it."  
"I understand Miss Hill. Thank you for the notification." Maria only gave a grunt and nod. "I do believe it's dinner time."   
On cue, a convoy of Doombots emerged from the kitchen with silver trays resting over their arms. Two was set at each place - a bowl and plate for every guest. A Doombot rounded the table serving Sorrel Soup (at Loki's request after his first bowl) while another prepared and served the Roasted Pork and Lentil Salad. The guests looked delighted but not surprised. As foreign dignitaries, Loki could assume that they were subject to such devine cuisine often. They waited to eat any portion of the meal until Victor took a bite of each dish. Loki hid the laugh behind his hand. Even if it was poisoned, it wouldn't have hurt Victor. They poison each other all the time and have an increased tolerance to anything they'd have been eating. He also sighed that he wasn't able to poison the food. Maria being here was unexpected but many would cheer at her "passing". "Victor," Loki spoke up. "Will we still eat like this in America? I'm not fond of cheeseburgers."   
"If that's what you want, yes."  
"I do."  
The delegates chuckled. "I think cheeseburgers might be an acquired taste."  
"One I have no patience for. Victor's food suits me fine." He finished his Lentil Salad and sipped at his soup. He only somewhat poked at the Roasted Pork but ate more of it after the soup was done.   
Harietta ate the Salad and Pork one bite after the other and treated the soup as a drink between bites. The wine she drank after the food was done as desert.  
Neithor William nor James took care to the order in which they ate the dishes. Maria drank the soup first, then the pork and finished with the salad. She didn't touch the wine.  
When dinner was finished, the Doombots came through and picked up the plates to replace them with bowls of Cremé Brulee James leaned back and laid a hand over his stomach. "I knew to expect desert from you, Ambassador, but I still forgot to save much room. I hope I'll be able to eat it all."  
Loki giggled and stuck out his tongue as he ate a bit. "You come all the way from America for a chat and dinner, hmm?"  
They all gave varying degrees of nods as they ate. James said "This is the least political of our meetings and by far the most refreshing. Although, it's the first Miss Hill attends."  
"It's not often I concern myself with foreign affairs. /Lord/ Doom is a special case."   
"Lord?" James was the only one that didn't inquire.   
"Ah. I see the cat is out of this bag." Victor chimed up. "I thought it would be the most beneficial for my country if I assumed the position of Ambassador."  
"As opposed to what?" William crossed his arms and leaned forward onto the table. "This is something that should have been discussed much earlier."  
"I am the monarch of Latveria."  
"King!" Harietta gasped.   
Loki just stared at Victor.   
James nodded. "It's alright. I, and a few others, knew about this. His position was approved before he started this process. He wants to change over Latveria into a Parliamentarian government."  
Maria nodded. "but slowly. I'm sure you two are familiar with Latveria's... interesting reputation. 'Capital of the Black Market', I believe?"  
"Something like that." Victor frowned. "I'll be working to transform my country for the better. I thank you all for the support and assistance. Next we dine together, it'll be on your soil."  
Victor subtely rushed them so he could follow Loki, who stood and left when Victor revealed he was King.


	5. Home is...

Loki returned himself to normal and paced in the kitchen. "King." He laughed. "You're a /king/ and you idly throw it away!!" Loki jabbed a finger at his chest.   
"Loki." He took his hand and pulled it down by his hip. "I have to be careful. Docile for years before I can make any major moves and working from within America-"  
Loki jerked his hand away. "You've become docile. Domestic." He hissed.  
"You need to be patient. Life is not all about revenge."  
"I may as well return to Asgard then, fool."  
"Are you only here because you're angry?"  
"No. Damn you! Will you continue to ask me questions?"  
"Yes, I plan to. An opportunity to understand you is not something I wish to lose. Why are you-"  
Loki made a zipping motion over Victors mouth and his skin followed suit. Victor clutched at his lips as he pulled away from Loki. "Do not ask me anything further."  
Victor grabbed Loki's hand and touched it to his mouth. Loki felt his magic focus on the contact and Victor take the reigns. It brightened and he opened it again. "Why are you here?"  
"I like it here and I enjoy your company." He grit his teeth and jerked away.    
"Was that so difficult?"  
"Yes."  
"We don't have to be dedicated to consecutive schemes. Even we are allowed to have our lives and find happiness..." Sigh. "That doesn't mean we can't pursue other ventures. In fact, I've been working on something underground. It'll keep us occupied but me out of the spotlight and boost Latverian economy."  
Loki smiled and draped his arm over Victor's shoulder. "Those words are music to my ears... tell me more of these plans."  
 Victor wrapped an arm around Loki's waist and chuckled. "I will but not now. We can be in America tomorrow but the embassy won't be ready until nighttime. Would you like to spend a day in New York or here?"  
"We will be returning to Latveria eventually?"  
"Of course. I just purchased new furnishings for the Embassy. The castle will stay as it is now."   
"Then I have no opinion on where we spend our day."  
"Perhaps we should visit your brother. He may know how to dispell this curse."  
"He will not. Thor is an imbecile at anything beside weapon weilding. However, he may know where I can find Amora."  
"Amora?"  
"She goes by the name Echantress as Stark is known by Iron Man. She is a master of outwardly arcane and may be able to help me."  
"I see. Then might we ask him tomorrow?"  
"Yes. But the rest of the day will be subject whatever docile activities your heart fancies as of late."  
"Very well." Victor made to take him back upstairs but Loki interupted.   
"Oh, and that lab of yours will be clean before we depart for anywhere."  
"I'd like to deposit the child in America. There are a few that may take him. That's something else we may do."  
"It all sounds fine." Loki yawned. "No one will accept him if he is discolored."  
"We'll discuss that in the morning." They walked together back to Victor's room.   
"Is this to be a new addition - my sleeping with you?"  
Victor laid him down, disposed of his own unnecessary clothing, and curled behind Loki. "If you like."  
"I do."  
....………  
The next morning, Loki woke up first. He had the mind to slip away but he hadn't expected Victor to sleep like an octopuss and keep him close to his chest. The Prince sighed. "Victor... /Victor/ wake up." Victor muttered something, his voice deeper than when awake. "Victor?" Loki squirmed against his tightening hold. "You're constricting me."   
The answer was clear. His voice - audible - did not match Victor's or even attempt to. Loki wrenched his neck around to see the familiar red face of Mephisto. "Good morning." He felt sick. So sick. "Loki"   
....………  
"Loki?" Victor held Loki's wrists and hovered over him as he kicked and cried out. "Loki. Wake up."  
His eyes snapped open. He jerked away from Victor for only a second before he shoved him backwards. One hand clutched his hair, the other on his shoulder, as he straddled his waist and pinned him down. Victor winced but didn't resist. Victor didn't even move until Loki's breathing calmed. Victor. He repeated it over and over in his mind. Victor.   
Victor slowly raised his hand, palm towards Loki, and touched his cheek. "Welcome home. Nightmares?"  
Loki let go of his hair and let his head sink to Victor's chest. "Yes."  
"Are you alright?"  
"I will be."  
Victor draped his arms over Loki and twisted the ends of his hair around his index finger. "Yes, you will."  
"You are confident."  
"Yes. I will make certain you are all right - that you heal and are safe."  
"I stand corrected. You are arrogant."  
 "If I need to be. Would you like to tell me about your dream?"  
"No."  
"I see."  
"It would make no difference."  
"I might be able to reassure you."  
"Your presence does that enough."  
"Then I will always be present."  
"Fool." Loki turned his face into Victor's collarbone and neck, smiling. "I doubt I would be able to make you leave if that's what I wished instead." Victor settled his hands on Loki's lower back.   
"I won't correct you on that accusation. Are you always this affectionate or am I honored with special treatment?"  
"You're special." Loki huffed at the truth and sat up. "The curse must be at fault. That was the truth. Was /not/. Not." He pressed his lips together.   
Victor looped his arms around Loki's waist and pulled him back down. "Don't fret over it. I know you'll try my life if given the opportunity." Loki chose not to reply when the word 'no' formed in his throat. "This isn't even affectionate, correct? I am only offering comfort in your distress."  
"Correct." Loki managed to grunt between his teeth. Victor stroked up and down his back.   
The smaller Doombot puttered into the room and alerted them with a whistle. "The jet is ready, sir." displayed on its front panel. Victor waved it away after he read the message.  
"Are you ready to return to America? I do believe it has recovered since your last visit."  
"Yes. Shame, though." He grinned ear to ear. "I'll get dressed and then we may procceed." Loki left to do just that and Victor followed suit in his own room with nothing but his thoughts for company.   
Loki was just arriving outside Victor's room when he opened the door. He wore a black suit with a green undershirt and white tie. A crooked frown erupted across his cheeks. "Must you wear the armor?"  
"This time, yes. What if I am threatened?"  
"Americans frighten easy. What if they are threatened by you?"  
Victor moved to touch his chin but Loki subtely tilted away. "Could it be you're learning Midgardian behavior?"  
"Perhaps. Will you remove it, then?"  
"Yes alright."  
Victor returned to his room and changed into a suit. The jacket was open and he didn't bother with a tie. Loki opened the door while he was pulling it on. "Victor. That creation of yours has fled." He leaned against the doorframe. "My DNA is... is /rampant/ out there for anyone to find!"  
"No no. Loki. He has a tracking device on him. I promise you, I would not have been careless with something so precious."  
"Then stop wasting time and track me down!!"  
"Yes. Yes." He took Loki's hand on his way out the door, taking him to the lab. "He couldn't have gotten far. I checked on him last night and he was fine."  
"Why wasn't he restrained properly?"  
"He's a child, not a prisoner."  
When Victor stepped into the lab, the computers sprung to life to calculate the child's position. "Hurry." Loki snapped. He glanced around at all the broken glass and upturned beakers.    
"There. He's still in the house." Victor rushed after Loki as he took off.   
The linen closet was a wreck when they threw open the door. Loki's clone was curled into a nest of towels with Dr. Doom's labcoat over his tiny body. Victor inched forward. "Loki..."  
"Do not call him by my name."  
"What should we call him?"  
The Jotun child looked up at them with his big black eyes. He opened and closed his mouth but couldn't find his voice.   
"Cabal."  
"Interesting name. Cabal, come out of there. We won't harm you - no one will."  
Cabal pressed his back against the wall and hissed at them. He pulled the labcoat tighter around his shoulders.   
"It is all right, child. Don't be afraid." Victor continued to coax him while Loki watched. Eventually, he was able to tug Cabal into his arms and pet his hair around the small horns. "There. There. We are going to take you to a nice home where you will be safe and happy forever."  
Cabal grabbed Victor's cheek and growled a babbling baby talk.   
"He cannot speak English."   
Victor chuckled and pried his hand off of his face. "He will learn. Do you understand, Cabal?"  
Cabal tilted his head.   
"We may take that as a no."  
"Who would accept a discolored, uneducated four-year-old?"  
"You still doubt the kindness of a desperate heart. Rest easy, we will find him a home." Victor stood with the child cradled in his arms. "I have an outfit for him to wear."            

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Lady_Frost for leaving a comment! And to everyone who has left Kudos. I'm glad you enjoy my story and hope you'll continue to follow it with me.   
> Doom has been seen in comics multiple times cloning Loki. Cabal, is a reference to the Dark Reign group they were in of the same name. I plan to have LOD going on in this story, instead.   
>  If there seems to be a want for it, I have ideas to continue this story through other points of view. I.e whoever Cabal ends up with (no spoilers)


	6. Plane Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Loki share some words about Cabal's future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow. I wanted this done much earlier. School got in the way.

Victor was aware that clones were usually dressed in all white. He'd met a young girl, Laura X23, who told him why. It was for that reason he gave Cabal dress pants like the ones he and Loki wore and a button down shirt. To Victor, the shirt didn't look strange against the blue of the Jotun-child's skin but Loki knealt infront of him. "Focus on making your skin appear pale. Look at Victor." He took Cabal's arm and put their hands together. "You need to fix yourself, child. Cabal. Listen to me."   
Victor let him proceed for a few minutes but Cabal's face yeilded no understanding. He rested his hand on Loki's shoulder. "Enough. He looks fine and will be accepted."  
He shrugged him off and stood, crinkling his nose in a sneer. "It looks disgusting."  
Cabal looked around and held his hands behind his back.   
"Cabal. /He/ looks precious - a beautiful child, indeed. Stop thinking of him as yourself. He is a real person with his own consiousness."  
Loki grunted and turned his back to him. "I will attempt to."  
Victor patted Cabal's head and took his hand. He smiled at him.   
"Let us leave, Loki. We will have a good day and put everything behind us."  
"Yes alright."   
"Do try to enjoy yourself."  
"I plan to." Loki glanced at their entwined hands. They all walked out to the Doomstadt's airstrip and boarded. The autopilot was already programed so the moment they sat down and buckled their belts, the plane took off. Loki and Cabal sat across from each other with Victor next to the child.   
The sky was a pleasant backdrop of Cirrus clouds but that's not what Loki was looking at as he leaned on his fist and stared out the window.  
Cabal pressed his nose and hands against the glass, smiling. His eyes darted everywhere until it fogged underneath him and his face quickly changed to one of distress. He fell back into his seat and cried for a few seconds before Victor collected him in his arms. "Hush. You didn't break it." He wiped the condensation off. Cabal's mouth dropped and he lunged back to the window, shoving his face against it to make it fog again then wiping it off.   Loki watched as it became more difficult for him to wipe it off and the fog formed into thin designs along the pane.  
He remembered the many glass figurines and mirrors that shattered under his own fingers and he snatched Cabal's wrist. "Do not touch glass." He pointed to his palm and the frosted window. "Blue and glass cannot mix. No."  
Victor shot him a harsh glare. "Be gentler."   
"He needs to be taught." Loki leaned over him and closed the shutter on the window. Cabal held his arm to his chest, looking between the window and Loki. He cried at Victor, plopped himself down in his lap, and pointed at his oppresor. "He hates me. Imbecil. You cannot hate yourself."   
Victor chuckled. "Poor Cabal. Why must you be so cruel?"  
Loki and Cabal narrowed their eyes at each other. "Fool."  
Cabal moved his mouth like he was stirring around noises. "Rff.. oo.. ew"  
"No. No you stop that right now. That will not be your first word and you most certainly are /not/ getting it from me."  
"Rfew!" Cabal scolded. Victor, at this point, couldn't hold back his laughter.  
"Stop laughing - This is the farthest from humorous!" Loki's face flushed. "Ragnarok take me."  
"Relax, Loki." He moved Cabal to his own chair so he could lean over and rest a hand on his Prince's knee. "Everything is alright."   
Loki poured alcohol into a tumbler from the conveniant little bar beside them. "Does everything appear to be 'alright' from your eyes? This child looks to be about four and it cannot speak or understand. It's about to adventure through New York, under the skin of a Jotun and escorted - may I remind you, Victor - by the Prince who destroyed this same city years ago and the current King of a terrorist nation. Said adventure being the one that will end him in the home of mystery, never having met the child before and now we must assume they will take care of it."  
"There is the option of keeping him."  
Loki swatted at Cabal's hand as he tried to get at the window. "Absolutely not. We cannot raise a child. You, especially, when you're moving into such an compromising position. I believe my brother would take good care of him but the sort that he and his comrades compete with are more likely to take Cabal."  
"It wouldn't be a difficult task to make it known the child is ours and to be protected."  
Loki rubbed his chin. "If we are visiting my brother and have yet to find a suitable home, that will be something to consider... We may also give a thought to the residance of Baxter-"  
"Absolutely not. Reed will not have the priveledge to be anywhere near our child."  
"Oh but Victor" Loki's grin turned wicked far too fast for Victor's liking. "They hardly ever fight anyone that isn't you and you wouldn't lay a finger against 'our child'. Reed would be perfect."  
"/Loki/. Enough. Now is not the time for jokes."  
"and Reed is such a genius, too. Cabal would be in good hands. I might also enjoy the visit - he is very kind and handsome."  
Victor clenched his fists and growled through his teeth. "Are you being genuine?"  
"No. Stop exploiting that!"  
"Do you like Reed?"  
"No. Victor!"  
"Would you give him our child?"  
"No. You talk as if-"  
"You know that Reed ruined my life?"  
"Yes. I-"  
"Then why would you tease me like that?"  
"To make you jealous." When Victor didn't have a response immediately, Loki continued on with a hesitation in his voice as he scoffed. "You talk about Cabal as if he were ours - like we are in some sort of intamacy."  
"...He is the product of our circumstance."  
"Unfortunate and dire circumstance."  
"I will not call him our child if you wish but I still consider him to be."  
"Hmph. Very well."   
Cabal had settled into boredom and sprawled over Victor's lap for a nap. He curled with his knees under his chest and his arms across Victor.   
Loki sighed at the picture before him. "You do understand why this is impossible?"  
"I do. It is regretable, though. He's a good child and deserves the life we- I brought him into."  
"We won't idly drop him anywhere. He'll be well taken care of."   
"I do not doubt that. I love you."  
Loki arched an eyebrow at Victor. "Pardon me?"  
"I apologize. It was a slip of the tongue."  
"Freudian slip?"  
"No. The sentiment was directed at the child but the words are for no one."  
Loki nodded and reclined with his arm draped over the side. He glanced out the window again. "A coastline has nearly come into view."  
"We're almost there; about an hour according to the plane readings." Victor sensed from the cabin. Technopathy comes in handy sometimes.   
"Ah. Good." Loki let his eyes droop shut, feeling the shudder of the jet. They fell into the comfortable silence only years long partners could enjoy, Victors attention glued to Loki.  


	7. Villains as Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Loki visit Harry and Aleksei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The usual villain warning applies to this chapter. I used TASM2 version of these guys.   
> Max: Electro  
> Aleksei: Rhino  
> Harry: Goblin  
> Arcade: Arcade

When the plane landed, Cabal jerked awake at the feeling of wheels against cement. He whined a bit but no one payed him any mind except Victor to pick him up on the way out.   
Latveria was a foggy place. It was more often than not the top of the castle was muffled by it or the city far below them. That's what happens naturally when a mountainous country is by the water but the fog felt clean, unlike New York. The city had no mountains or hills and even though it was against the water, they thought they would choke as they stepped off the landing ramp. "Disgusting." Loki grunted.   
"I forgot what New York feels like. We've been gone for so long."  
A limo pulled up alongside the plane - the driver stepped out to open the door and wait for them. Loki tucked inside and held Cabal on his lap as Victor slid in. The driver shut the door then drove off. "Oscorp, please."   
"Yes sir."  
Victor adjusted his shirt and pushed back his hair. "Have you met Norman yet?"  
"No."  
"He'll be a part of the upcoming plans I told you about."  
"Ah. Then I look forward to meeting him."   
"He's a fantastic man; very sure of himself and driven. We had great times together but that was another life."  
"Really?" Loki raised an eyebrow to him.   
"Yes. He settled down, though... Got married, focused on Oscorp, and I think his wife may have been pregnant last I saw."  
"You Midgardians enjoy the thought of 'settling down', don't you."  
"Yes."  
"There must be some appeal to it that I don't see."  
"How old are you, anyway, Loki?"  
"We don't count our years in Asgard. Even if we did, it would be different than here."  
"Ah well. The concept of time has a big part in it. We only average 80 Earth years to live and people who want to settle down generally feel like they are running out of time."  
"Time to do what?"  
"find a family. The idea of it is very popular here." Victor leaned against his hand so he could hide the rising smile.  
"Yes but why settle down to find a family? They can have a family and do what they wish."  
"There's the spouse (and sometimes child) to think about as well. If they are always gone or in and out of jail then they feel neglected."  
"Their spouse can go with them. They should be helping anyway - like Susan and Reed or Rogers and Stark or Charles and Erik."  
"Wait wait. Rogers and Stark aren't married - or even together - and how do you know Charles and Erik?"  
"I don't know them but I have seen them... And, trust me, if Rogers and Stark aren't together yet then they will be."  
"I think you're misreading their relationship."  
"No, I don't think so. Anyway, people like us don't settle down or have spouses."  
"We can. Norman did. I have the chance to now."  
"It's foolish."   
"Fighting isn't our life on Midgard."  
"I've seen otherwise in many other countries."  
"Please don't take war to associate with the entire human race. It's unfortunate and mourned."  
"but also celebrated and looked forward to... And the warriors have families. So, we can do both." Victor stared at Loki until he blushed, which took a while. "Not /we/. I meant as in people /like/ us. Not us."  
"Ah yes. Of course. That makes sense." He smirked. "I agree - there is absolutely nothing between us."  
Loki felt himself pout before he realized it, but it was interrupted by a loud crack "Cabal!" Victor snapped. He turned to see the child infront of a the window, frosted over and with a large split up the center.  
Loki snatched up the child and took his wrist. Cabal whined and cried but Loki was going to punish him. "No. Blue means no glass. Ever." He saw that the split had caused a small cut in the heel of his hand and he frowned. "Change your skin and you can touch it whenever you want."  
"No. Don't say that, Loki. I want for him to be comfortable how he naturally is."  
"What, in Yggdrasil, are you speaking of? He's a frost giant! A Jotun!"  
"Yes. On Earth that means nothing."  
"Ignorance does not excuse anything."  
"Earth, especially America, is supposed to be where anyone can come live and be happy - no matter the color of their skin. Even if they knew where he was from and the implications, it wouldn't matter. This country was built on that philosophy, the sweat of immigrants and strangers, and it's what continues to hold it up."  
Loki held a piece of Cabal's hair between his fingers. "Victor, if you are sure then I won't press the matter anymore... But I still am concerned for his safety."   
Victor took Cabal and seatbelted him to the seat across from them. "I know." He wrapped his arms around Loki's shoulders. The Prince laid his cheek against Victor's chest and shut his eyes.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
It didn't take much longer after that before they reached Oscorp and Victor finally let go of Loki. They told the driver to wait in the parking lot as they lead Cabal by the hands, each on a side. Cabal liked to pick up his feet and swing by their arms. It threw him into a fit of giggles and childish squealing that prevented him from doing it for very long.    
Victor stepped forward to talk to the receptionist so Cabal wrapped himself around Loki's leg and hid behind his knee.   
"I'm here to see Mr. Osborn."  
"Do you have an appointment?" She moved her mouse.   
"No." Victor showed him his (newly issued) ID. It was very high quality, stating that he was Ambassador Doom with the sigil of Latveria in bright watercolor. "We're old friends."  
That seemed to peak her interest and she leaned forward a bit. "What was he like before he was sent to school?"  
"I didn't know him that long ago. We met our senior year in Highschool and went to college together."  
She tilted her head. "He hasn't - oh my. Who, exactly, are you here to see?"  
"Osborn. Norman Osborn."  
"Oh. I- I'm so sorry to be the one to tell you." She looked down and took off her glasses.   
Victor frowned and laid a hand on the counter for support. "Wh-"  
"He was a very sick man, I'm sure you know. Last year he- he just couldn't hold on anymore. It was a heavy blow on all of us."  
Victor put both of his elbows on his counter and laid his head in his hands. "N-Norman... Oh god." He felt sick to his stomach and pulling at his hair didn't help. "I'm sorry."  
The receptionist didn't know if he was apologizing to her or the memory of his best friend so she didn't say anything.   
Loki hushed Cabal and touched Victors back. "Victor, it's-"  
The ambassador shook his head. "I'll mourn later." He wiped his cheek.   
"If you still have business here, Ambassador, I can see if Harry is busy."   
"So he did have a child. Harry Osborn, right?"  
"Yes. He doesn't take very many appointments but I'll try to pursuade him."  
"Thank you."  
Victor turned to Loki and closed his eyes when Loki toched his face. "Are you going to be okay?" He took a moment to respond with only a nod. "If you need anything, I will do my best to comfort you."  
Victor laid his forehead against Loki's shoulder. "Thank you." His voice barely erupted a hoarse whisper. Loki draped his arms over Victor's arched back and held him. He let the sounds of the receptionist drone into the backround until she interupted them. "Mr. Osborn will see you now."  
Victor wiped his cheeks again and got off his Prince. "Is he in Norman's old office?"  
"Yes sir."  
That seemed to hit Victor pretty hard but he took Cabal's hand - to remind himself why he was here - and they walked to the elevator. Inside, Loki spoke up. "We don't need to do this today if you cannot."  
"No. I can. I'll be all right. Thank you."      
He just nodded.   
Death, in Asgard, was a very different experience than it was here on Midgard. They did mourn with heavy hearts but it was also celebrated because they knew the one who died was feasting in the mighty halls of Valhalla. They didn't say goodbye. They said "Until we meet again." The Midgardians were a fickle people who hadn't agreed on a single religion many years ago and it was that uncertainty that left them weeping at graves. Whenever Loki told Victor about Valhalla and the true religion, he just smiled and contradicted with "on Asgard."    
Now, he sees the effect of death on Victor although he tried so hard to hide it.   
The elevator stopped between the top floor and the floor underneath as the lights flickered and turned blue. "Who are you?" They heard a deep, crackling whisper from nowhere.   
Cabal screamed. Loki picked him up and rocked him while he cried. "I am Ambassador Doom here to see Harry Osborn."  
"Do you have any weapons?"  
"Only my mind and Loki's wit." Loki smiled at the notice.   
"What do you want from him?"  
"An offer, of which I will speak to him only. Who are /you/?"  
"Ele-"  
"Max! Stop that! Let them in!"  
The faint shouts of a boy was almost inaudible over the buzzing but it went away and the elevator continued. The doors opened straight to Osborn's office.  
Harry looked no older than 17 to Victor. His hair was stringy and fell into his face but not far enough to hide the familiar scar on his neck. There were sleepless dark circles under his eyes and his feet were kicked up onto the desk. The most distressing part of this picture was the figure behind him. His dark skin glowed with the blue electricity writhing under his skin. He wore what looked to be some sort of rubber alloy suit, also black. His face showed no emotion except the peircing blue eyes that bore into their minds. "I apologize for my friend here. He doesn't like to let anyone in my office." His voice was rounded and slurred. Loki looked around and the lack of guards or assistants confirmed what he said. This was no place for Cabal. "You look familiar. Please, what can I do for you?"  
"We came to make an offer to your father. I just arrived in America so I've only just been informed of his passing. We were very close so I offer my condolences now."  
"Whatever you planned for my father, I can handle."  
"No. I don't believe so. I'll take it elsewhere."  
Harry rolled up his sleeves. "I assure you, I can handle anything he could."  
"This is not a business deal. It was a favor among friends."  
"Then when you found out he was dead," Victor flinched at Harry's coldness towards Norman. "why did you still come to me?"  
Loki recognized the faint pale scars of electricity and looked between Harry and the imposing figure behind him. "I only wanted to see my best friends son. I wish you luck and offer myself if you need help in the future."  
"I see. Thank you. You can go now."  
He stood to shake their hands before they left, even wiggled the hand of Cabal. As the doors to the elevator shut, Loki swore he saw Harry curl against Max's chest and smile.  
Loki shook his head in disbelief and put Cabal down.   
"Is everything alright, Loki?"   
"Harry and... Max(?)"  
"What about them?"  
"If one was not young and the other agressive, they would have been perfect to take Cabal."  
"An odd way to phrase it, but yes."  
"They are more than friends."  
"Do you think?"  
"If what I saw was any indication."  
"and that is? Stop speaking so cryptically. It's like pulling teeth."  
"I saw them embrace."  
"Ah. We 'embrace'."  
"It's different. I don't know how to explain it, but it's different."  
"You can't explain it because it's not true."   
"No. I will explain it then to prove it to you."  
"Do try." The elevator opened into the lobby and they stepped out. Outside, Victor called the driver and they climbed in again.  
"We hug for comfort. They did for no reason at all."  
"That's a poor reason."  
"I don't need a better one. I don't need any reason."  
"Then tell me we're not friends."  
"Stop exploiting my curse."  
"Tell me we aren't close and that you live with me for no other reason than you have nowhere else."  
"Victor. That's insensitive. Stop making me tell the truth."  
"'People like us' don't have to be sensitive."  
Loki huffed and turned his back to Victor. "Fool."  
"Tell me you hate me."  
Loki spun back around and stared him dead in the eyes. "I hate you, Victor Von Doom."  
Victor froze as his smug grin fell. Midgardians. They claim to be so well versed in love but they don't know how closely it relates to hate - so much that Loki can say it to his face, whisper it in his ear, and scream it to the heavans. "You've confused me now."  
"Good. You'd be wise to keep it that way."   
"Loki, I-"  
"Stop. I will not be engaged or taken or even smitten with you. I refuse and will hear nothing else on the matter." He turned away and remained like that until they reached their next destination: Queens.    
"Who lives here?"  
"Aleksei Systevich. I don't have much hope for this one but it's an option."  
The exited the limo and approached the house. A note was crudely taped to the front of the door. "Arrested."  
"Cabal can't live-"   
The door sprung open from a little Ginger man holding a gun. "Who are you?"  
"I'm Ambassador Doom of Latveria. Is this notice up to date? We're looking for Aleksei."  
"He's not arrested but he is out. Why do you need him, Mr. Ambassador sir?" He lowered his gun and wiggled his eyebrows.   
"First I need to know who you are."  
"Arcade."  
Loki widened his eyes before he laughed heavily. "Arcade? We're welcome here, then."  
"And who, the hell, are you?"  
Loki leaned into his face and smiled. "Loki. Need I saw more?"  
Arcade's jaw dropped. They both laughed together. Victor was very confused.  
"Please. Please come inside Lord Loki."  
They stepped inside, Victor more hesitant than Loki and Cabal. "I send him toys and information often." He explained.     
"So," Arcade tilted his head and leaned his cheek on the gun. "Ambassador, Lord Loki, and? Who's the kid?"   
"Cabal is our child." "His clone." They said in unison, then locked eyes.  
Arcade giggled. "I won't ask! What do you need Aleksei for? He won't be home until tonight."   
"We are looking to pass Cabal onto someone else to take care of him."  
"You don't want your... whatever he is? And you want to give him to Aleksei?!" He laughed. "I killed my parents and built a theme park called /Murderworld/ and I'm a better option."  
"What are you to Aleksei, Arcade?"  
"Nothing. Well, a little bit everything. If banks weren't a thing, I'd be his everything."  
Loki chuckled. "So you'd be taking care of him too?"  
"If this happened. /If/. You do realize how much legality goes into this process?"  
"Victor can handle all of that."  
"Right right. Ambassador Doom and all. What are you two to each other?"  
Loki put his hand over his mouth. "Victor answer that."  
Victor smirked. "No. What are we to each other, Loki?"  
"Victor!!" He lurched.   
"Sorry but what? What's happening right now?"  
Loki jumped to answer that but felt no relief from not answering the other question. "I was cursed. I can't lie. We're trying to fix it after we take care of Cabal."  
Arcade raised his eyebrows and laughed. "Cursed? Who cursed you?"  
"Mephistopheles."  
"Did it hurt?"  
Victor paused when Loki replied. "Yes. and damn it all to Hel - I hate Victor. That's what he is to me." He sighed.  
"Yeah. That's obvious." Arcade rolled his eyes. "What is he actually-"  
"Don't." Victor interupted. "I don't want to know. We have a few other people to talk to. Can we come back tonight or tomorrow morning?"  
"Yeah, that'll be fine. Good bye then, Lord Loki and Ambassador Doom. And," Arcade knelt infront of Cabal, who was growing fussy. "and goodbye to you, little one. "  
Cabal blushed and giggled. "Ba-ba, rfew"  
Arcade gave him a soft smile and gave the gun to him. "Here. Shoot Doomy is he's being mean."  
Victor and Loki both panicked. "Arcade! You can't give a gun to a baby!!!"  
"It's fine. It's fine." Arcade took the gun back and aimed it at Cabal. "See?"  
Cabal giggled. Loki screamed. Doom growled. Arcade laughed. The gun's bang ran through their ears.


	8. Villains as Role Models

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor meets a little girl.   
> William Baker/Flint Marko: Sandman

Cabal opened his eyes and giggled. The 'bang' flag was less than a centimeter from the child's forehead. Arcade laughed.   
Victor pulled Cabal away from Acade and held him on his hip. "That's enough. We'll be leaving now."   
"Alright. I'll see you later, when Aleksei gets back."  
"Doubt it." Loki muttered and stood between Arcade and his two boys, ushering them out.   
Arcade beamed and waved as they left.   
"Shame." Victor said as he climbed in the limo with Loki and Cabal. "Aleksei is actually very kind. Arcade seemed to be fond of Cabal... If only he wasn't completely insane."  
Loki fawned over Cabal, petting his hair and touching his cheeks. "Poor child. Ohh." He kissed his forehead. "This is where you should inform me the remainder of your list has been checked out."  
Victor rubbed the back of his neck. "It has. Mostly. We weren't supposed to see Arcade - it was supposed to be Aleksei."  
Loki sighed. "Who is next?"  
"Namor."  
Victor arched his brow when Loki gave him an incredulous look. "Namor?"  
"Yes."  
"Jotuns cannot breath underwater, Victor."  
"He- ah. Hmm. I forgot he was Atlantian. I've only ever seen him on the surface."  
Loki laughed. "Who's next, fool?"  
Victor suppressed a smile. "William Baker. He lives over in the Bronx."  
"Ba-ronks?"   
"New York has metropolitan areas around it. This is Queens. There's the Bronx, Manhatten, Brooklyn... Long Island is over there."  
"So smaller cities inside of a big city?"  
"Ah. No. Territories inside of a state with cities in them."  
"Confusing, but I believe I understand."  
"Good."  
"And after Mr. Baker?"  
"Victor Creed."  
"A mutant?"  
"I don't ally myself with him often but he's fond of children."  
"I see."   
"Is not a mutant - in itself - a dangerous option."  
"Yes. At the same time strategic. If he were pursued or Cabal in danger, we already know he has the capability to avoid confinement."  
"Very true, but we are sure that he will be pursued."  
"He will be protected. If he even accepts him."   
The limo slowed to a stop infront of the most run down building Loki had ever seen. "This is where Baker resides?"  
"Yes." Victor took Loki's hand as he stepped out of the door. "I'm going to move him somewhere better and help him financially."  
"That is... good." Loki looked around.  
A diverse group of boys congregated at the edge of the property. They seemed to be centered around a small, blonde haired girl. Victor had half a mind to go over there and swat them away from her until he noted that she was the one calling the shots. They weren't attacking with their crowd, just eagerly listening to some tale she spun.  
They pulled their gaze away from them and continued inside.  
The door buzzer was broken, but someone had propped it open.   
Inside the apartments didn't look much better than the outside. Loki held Cabal close to his hip and shied away from the scum covered walls. Victor stopped at a room on the second floor and beat on it.   
Baker opened the door a crack and peered out at them. "Doom? I don't- I don't want to do anything."  
"We're not here for that."  
"They're looking for me, you know."  
Loki grabbed Victor's arm and tugged, shaking his head.   
"Very well. I'm sorry to bother you William Baker."  
"Please, it's Flint now. Flint Marko. Next time you have something for me, I might be able to."  
"Alright. It's alright, my friend."  
They left as he shut the door.   
The group of boys and girl were crowded around the stairs, curiously peering in. When they started down, the boys scattered. "Hey." The girl followed them closely. "You Doom, eh? And who you sapposed ta be?"  
Loki lifted his nose. "I am Loki."  
"Aye! Loki like /Loki/? The one with the aliens, yeah?" Loki nodded. "Damn. And Doom like the robot guy- only you don't look like no robot. What're ya-"  
"Kiden!!" An older, Spanish boy came over and scolded her. "Don't be talking to no strangers, miha! I'm sorry, man." He grabbed her wrist.   
"No, it's alright. I don't mind." Victor smiled. "I'm not a robot - it's just a suit of armor."       
Kiden pleaded. "I juss wanna talk to em for a moment. The boys didn't think I would and were sayin all these stuffs about em so I gotta!"  
He sighed. "A'ight but quick, okay?"  
"Why you got that kid?" Her attention was immediately focused back on them.   
"He's kind of like our baby."   
"Nah uh you can't have no baby you a mister, ain'tcha?"  
"Yes. I did say kind of. He's my child clone."  
"Oh that's kinda stoopid."  
Victor and Loki laughed. "Any other questions?"  
"Yeah! Do Bad guys have mamas and papas too?"  
"We're not...Of course we do." "Yes." They said in unison.   
Victor spoke first. "I lost my parents so someone else took care of me."  
"I am adopted."  
"Ooh. My Papa's dead too so I ain't gonna judge. Do Heros got parents?"  
"I don't know. Ask one." Victor smiled and got on his knee to speak to her face to face.  
"No hero is gonna talk to me. They just call me cyoot and tell me ta step aside."  
"I won't deny that you're cute. Everyone has parents, so yes, I'd assume they do too."  
"See, cause I wanna be a superhero or somethin when I get big. I wanna fight a bad guy like you." She beamed.  
"Well Kiden, I'd be honored to fight you someday."  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and hung from him. "Thanks, Doom!!"  
He hesitated for a moment and hugged her back. "Of course, honey. Now go play with your friend. Don't be too anxious to grow up."  
The Spanish boy took her hand when she let go. "Thank ya, Doom." He lead her off and back to the group of boys.   
Loki squeezed Victor's shoulder. "Let's go." His voice was soft, endearing. "Fool."  
Victor stood. "What did I do to earn that insult?"  
"Being... You." He chuckled. "Idiot."  


	9. Mutants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cabal finds a home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had wanted this chapter to be apart of the last one but it seemed like a bit much to me, so it's quick.

Loki and Victor rode to the dock to board a Ferry for their next/last option. If this wasn't successful, Loki would have to swallow his pride and give the child to his brother or reconsider Arcade as they met Aleksei. They both agreed the latter was impossible.   
Mutants did have a good reputation for hospitality - given the giant island created for that purpose - but the hand was only offered to other mutants. A god, a mutate, and a clone might be less than welcome.   
The city, once it came into view, was much like Asgard. Loki blinked twice. Shining buildings dwarfed the ground and people roaming about. Above the roads were walkways and arches that connected some towers to others. The centermost tower was wider, more square, at the base and extended up higher. It had no door or (constant) windows (occassionally one would stretch itself out in the metal but it went away after so long). There was a staircase for the purpose of the other resident - Victor Creed aka Sabretooth - whom they were visiting now.  
Victor rasped on the side of the building as Loki picked up Cabal and held him on his hip. The metal stretched open and a young woman in green was before them.   
"May I help you?"  
"Yes. I'm looking for Creed."  
"Ah. Okay." She smiled. "What are your names, please?"  
"I am Victor Von Doom and this is Loki holding Cabal."  
"Nice to meet you both. My name is Polaris. Sabretooth is just this way." She stepped aside and let them in. Polaris gestured and a clear disc appeared under their feet to take them to one of the floors. They stepped off and she bade them goodbye while she floated away.   
The inside of the towers had doors. Victor knocked and a few moments later, "Sabretooth" emerged looking just as his name would suggest.    
His hair on his head was tangled and the hair on his lip twisted like whiskers. He wore jeans and a tshirt - nothing like the spandex and costuming they saw around the rest of the city. His response was a harsh grunt.   
"Hmm. Hello Creed." He offered another grunt, this one sounding suspiciously like a greeting. "I will cut to the chase, shall I? I know you aren't fond of small talk. This child needs a home." Creed looked at Cabal and tilted his head. "You need to feel no obligation to say yes. I know it's a heavy task-"  
"Yes." Creed interuppted and leaned closer, smiling softly. He rested a hand on his head. "Name?"   
"Cabal."  
Loki let Creed take Cabal into his arms. He held his hand between two fingers and a thumb. "That is a swift desicion. Would you not like to think about it first? Meet him, at least?"  
"Just did." Creed turned back to his door and motioned for them to follow.   
Cabal buried his hand in Creed's hair, tugging at his whiskers and smooshing his face into the soft locks.   
"Now, Creed, he is a clone. He looks four but he's actually less than a year old. He can create and manipulate ice so don't let him near glass."   
Creed nodded at each point. They all sat down on the couch except Cabal who sat on Creed's knee. He managed a face that Doom had never seen on him before - fawning. Not many had seen the hardened criminal, Sabretooth, around something precious. He graced the ends of the child's hair and horns with his fingertips. The thought had crossed Doom's mind that he wouldn't be able to be gentle but that doubt was dashed immediately.   
They talked for a little while about Cabal and the situations around his birth until said child yawned. He whimpered and cried, turning into Creed's shoulder and bundling his knees by his chest. Creed nodded. He pat his back and reclined.  
 "Oh. He hasn't had a nap today and it has gotten late."  
"Me too."  
"We'll leave you then. If you need anything else, we live in New York now."  
Creed nodded and laid on the couch with Cabal curled on his chest.   
"Goodbye." Loki kissed his clone's forehead and Victor did the same.   
Polaris was outside when they clicked the door shut. "Would you like to leave now or speak to my father?"  
"Would it be rude to just leave?" Loki asked.   
"Not at all. You're Sabretooth's guest."  
"Then we will leave, thank you." Victor responded.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creed is very impulsive.


	10. Thor and The Avengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Victor talk to Thor.

Loki and Victor left Genosha with heavy hearts. They held each others hands in place of Cabals. It wasn't easy to give him to Sabretooth but they knew he'd be happy and safe there... and of course they'd check on him regularly.   
The Ferry ride felt like it took longer as it went by in silence. Victor turned to face Loki and tugged his hand, pulling him against his chest and wrapping his other arm around him too.  "Victor..." He muttered into his shoulder.   
"Yes."   
Loki didn't say anything. He didn't have anything to say. They spent the rest of the Ferry ride like this by the water - the low laying sun reflecting onto them. They let go when they reached the dock. Loki sat a foot away from Victor in the limo which made him frown.   
"Are you upset?"  
"Yes. It has been a stressful day. I don't like mortals - especially Midgardians."  
"Except for me?"  
"Yes." He frowned deeply. "Stop asking me questions, Victor. I will leave you and be rid of this curse myself if I must."  
"No, I apologize." Victor moved to touch his shoulder but Loki jerked away.   
"Do not touch me."  
Victor paused a moment. "Will you... tell me what's wrong?" He offered a smile.   
"No."  
"Will you tell me... if you are upset at me?"  
Loki scoffed and turned his back to Victor, leaning against him. "No."   
Victor draped his arms over his shoulders. "Loki, you are a fool."  
Loki looked up into Victor's face. "How dare you! I am no fool."  
"Yes you are."  
"No, /you/ are an imbecile. Completely."   
Victor laughed.   
The limo pulled up to Avenger's Tower. Victor held the door open but Loki stayed sitting. "This is a terrible idea. We should ask Thor to come to us instead of us going in there."  
"We've done nothing to warrent them attacking us."  
"It's humiliating."  
"We will only take a few minutes. We go in, ask for Anora's location, and leave. That's all."  
Loki rubbed his temples. "You know they'll make it more than that. And they will not miss the opportunity to ask me as many questions as they can."  
"Then we will keep your curse hidden."  
"That will be an impressive task if you can pull it off."  
"For you, I will."   
Loki accepted Victor's arm as he stepped out of the limo. "Very well."  
They kept their arms looped right until they stepped inside. Loki snatched his arm away and held his hands behind his back.   
"Accessing identification records. King... Ambassador... Victor Von Doom of Latveria. Prince Loki Lauffeyson of Asgard. Please state your intentions."  
Victor cleared his throat but Loki responded before he could. "We have come to speak to my brother, Thor Odinson. Who updated my file?"  
"Tony Stark updated under Thor Odinson's request." Loki clenched his fists. "I have sent your request upstairs. It is pending."  
"Will you tell me if you're alright?"  
"No. He has denied me brotherhood. I will treat him as such."  
"Request denied. Approved. Denied. Approved. Override. Denied...  Approved." A woman's voice replaced the computers but the background shouting made it difficult to hear her. "I'm unlocking the elevator now. Come on up - they're fighting but Thor wants to see you, okay honey? I'm not going to go on about the firepower in here so you two behave yourselves. See you soon."  
They stepped into the elevator when it opened. Victor offered his arm again and Loki shook his head. "No. Not in front of the Avengers."  
The door opened. It wasn't even five steps into the main room before Loki was mauled by his brothers ridiculous hugs. He lifted him off the floor and patted his back. "Brother! It is wonderful to see you again! How I have missed you!" He beamed. "No one harbors any ill will against you." Thor giggled and ran his fingers through Loki's hair. "Your hair has grown even longer. You are starting to look like a true Asgardian."  
Loki squirmed out of his hold and stepped back. "According to the towers file - and you - I am just a Jotun. If you want brotherly affection you are welcome to ask one of your other siblings. I have only come to ask if you might know where we can find Lady Anora."  
"Anora?" Thor shrank back and fiddled with his hands, frowning. "But, I thought you would want to change your name. I did not mean it as any offense to you."  
"We may have this conversation later but I am hoping to leave soon-"  
"No! You must stay for dinner, at least! Please, brother." Thor mustered up the most pitiful puppy-dog face he could.  
"Absolutely not."  
"Well," He crossed his arms. "I refuse to tell you anything unless you stay for dinner."  
Loki narrowed his eyes and looked back at Victor who was not very helpful. "Fine. Thor. We will stay for dinner but make it soon. Doom and I have plans tonight."  
Thor nodded - his face returned to the delighted grin.   
"Where are the others?" Victor stepped forward next to Loki.   
"Ah. Yes. I asked them to step out so I could talk to you for a moment. I would like for you to actually meet all of them."  
"I believe we've been aquainted before."  
"Only on the feild of battle. Now you can meet as friends and I'll convince you to come home." Thor pulled Loki into a hug again.   
"No. Thor, I already have a home." He tried to push away from him.   
"Why have you made company with Dr. Doom?"  
"I am fond of him."  
"Excuse me for interupting, but when is dinner?" Victor stepped forward and pried Loki out of Thor's massive arms. "Like he said, we do have plans tonight elsewhere."  
"Oh. Yes. Alright. We can feast now. Master Jarvis, please tell the others they can come out."  
"Yes, sir."    
Tony was the first to enter the main room with Steve on his heels. "You invited them to /dinner/ when I didn't even want him in here to begin with?!"  
"Tony, calm down."  
"Don't tell me to calm down!"   
Clint ran out next with his bow drawn and Victor pushed Loki behind him. "You let /him/ in here?! He /brainwashed/ me."  
Loki rolled his eyes. "That was a few years ago."  
Natasha came in and slipped her phone in her pocket. She laid on the couch.   
"Hawkeye. Iron Man." Steve put his arms out. "Stand down. Immediately."  
"Thor." Loki hissed. "Just tell me where Anora is so we can go."  
Thor frowned and gestured at Loki. "I have been seperated from my brother for so long. I only wish to eat a meal with him. Please do not ruin this for me."  
Tony huffed but relaxed and Clint put his arrow back in it's quiver. Steve gave them both the stern Captain look. "Fine." Clint grumbled.  
Natasha stepped forward. "What would we like to eat? Do you two have any preferences?"  
Loki stayed behind Victors shoulder. "I don't particularly like American food."  
She nodded. "I agree."  
Tony suggested Takeout - Chinese or Pizza. Clint suggested going out to some club they didn't recognize. But Steve - Steve's suggestion made Loki jump out from behind Victor. "Yes. I like homemade food."  
"What's the difference between homemade and restruant made?"  
"Hush, Tony." Thor smiled. "I can coo-!"  
"Last time you cooked, I had to rebuild the kitchen."  
Steve offered to cook but it wasn't considered. Clint could but didn't want to cook for Loki. Finally, Victor laughed and said he could cook for them. They all stared for a moment but agreed. Well, Steve was beside himself at the thought of a guest cooking.   
Loki followed Victor into the kitchen. "This is our chance - probably a one time opportunity! What sort of poison will you use?"  
"I'm not going to poison them." Victor worked around Loki, who sat on the counter.   
"We could be rid of /The Avengers/, Victor."  
"This is my first day in America. I won't risk it."  
Loki rubbed his temple. "Fool..."  
Natasha came into the kitchen. "May I help, Dr. Doom?"  
"Please, you can call me Victor. And I can handle myself in here, I'm sure a woman like yourself has much better to do than gravitate to the kitchen." He smiled.   
"Truthfully, Victor, I just want to be away from them for a moment. They're fighting about you two again."  
"I see."  
"Do you have any intentions other than to talk to Thor?"  
"No." Loki answered.   
Natasha stood infront of Loki and laid her hands on his thighs, which made the Prince uncomfortable. "So you two mentioned plans after dinner..."  
"We did... Victor is taking care of that."  
"Victor, hmm? So you are casual around each other."  
"To an extent." Loki kept glancing over at Victor. He was watching them but pretending like he was still going about his work.   
"I'd imagine it'd be very tense with the King of a country and the Prince of a- well, actually you're not really a Prince, are you."  
"I am a Prince! The rightful King! How dare you, mortal?!" He pushed her off of him and jumped down from the counter. "What is /your/ intentions in here?"  
"Just as I said - getting away." She flipped her hair behind her shoulders. "But for someone who came with the purpose of speaking to your brother, you're spending remarkably little time with him."  
"He is holding my answers hostage until after dinner." Loki scowled. "What business is it of yours?"  
"He's moping around out there."  
"I could not care less."  
"Couldn't you?"  
"Yes." Oh Yggdrasil. Natasha tilted her head and squinted her eyes at his honesty.  
"Really. Hmm. Why-"  
"Dinner is nearly finished. Would you do me a favor and let everyone know?" Doom interceded.   
"Yes." Loki rushed out the door. The request was made for Natasha but she made no move to leave.   
"Ambassador Doom."  
"Miss Romanoff."  
"I hear you've just finalized the lease to your embassy."  
"How quickly word seems to travels through the grapevine."  
"I do have my sources. The others don't know yet."  
^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#*#^#^  
Loki regretted his decision as soon as he burst from the kitchen. The room went silent and all eyes turned to him. He cleared his throat. "Dinner is almost ready." His voice was quieter than he had intended.   
"Wonderful." Thor smiled. "Brother, now that everyone is calmed, come meet my friends."  
Clint growled and crossed his arms. Loki stepped forward when Thor wrapped his arm around his shoulders. "If I must."  
"Please relax. They will come to like you. This" He stopped in front of a darker man that Loki hadn't noticed before. "This is Sam, Son of Wil."  
Sam offered a hand and smile. "Sam Wilson. Nice to meet you."  
Loki took it and nodded. "Charmed. Loki Od- Lauffeyson."  
Thor pouted. "No, Odinson."  
"Not according to you."  
"I did that for your sake. I consider you my brother still."  
"Fine. Let us just hurry this along."  
The frown softened a bit as he continued. Steve sat next to Sam. "This is Captain Steven Rodgers."  
Steve also shook his hand. "Steve, please. No need to be formal." He smiled   
"Nice to officially be aquainted, Steve."  
Tony sat close to Steve, and was next. "This is Tony-"  
"We have met, as a matter of fact."   
Tony grasped Loki's wrist. Loki tried to jerk back but Tony held tight. "I might warm up to you. But for now, I've got my eyes on you. And Jarvis is always watching."  
"Understood." Loki hissed. He gave no indication that he knew of his and Doom's conversation but it would be foolish to assume not.   
Thor gave Tony a stern look and he let go.   
When it came to introducing him to Clint, Loki raised his hand and stepped forward. He grasped his shoulder. "I hope you grow to bare no ill will against me as there was none against you, Barton."   
Clint looked up and frowned. "We'll see."  
Loki nodded and moved back infront of Thor. "Amused?"  
"Yes!" He hugged him again until Victor and Natasha emerged from the kitchen with plates of food.   
The table they sat at was a circle, which kind of blew Loki's mind- a /circle/ table. He'd never even concieved of that idea. Victor sat next to Loki, and around the table from him was Thor, Tony, Steve, Sam, Clint, and Natasha. They had a few extra seats. "Do we know if the others are going to eat with us?"  
"Others? There are more of you people? I remember only five."  
Tony ignored the Prince. "Bruce is just downstairs working on something. Jarvis, how is he doing?"  
"Master Banner has already eaten and fell asleep on the desk."  
"Guess he's not joining us then."  
"And the rest?" Steve frowned.   
"Peter is on a date." Sam chimed up.   
"Logan?"  
"Does anyone ever know where Logan is?" Tony grouched. "He's less reliable than me."  
"Jessica?"  
"She's on Luke's team now, remember?" Natasha said.   
"Hank and Janet?"  
"They went out." Logan gruffed as he stalked into the main room with wet hair, a towel draped over his shoulders, and flannel pajamma pants. "Who made grub?"  
"Ambassador Doom did." Steve smiled. "Glad to see you're here and can join us, Logan."  
"Yeah yeah" Logan went to the kitchen and returned with a bottle of beer then plopped down next to Victor.   
"Looks like this is everyone, so eat up." Bowls were passed and silverware distributed - that only took a few minutes for them all to start eating in silence.   
Logan was the one to break it. "Doom, eh? Kinda an ominous name ain't it?"  
Victor chuckled. "True but it flows with my titles and my friends call me Victor."  
"'Friends' bein the Prince of Dimples over there?" He gestured with the back of his fork and Loki shot him a glare.  
"Yes, generally." Victor hid his face behind his hand and looked at Loki.   
"And how many titles you think I'm gonna believe you have."  
"Only three. Doctor, Ambassador, and King. That's all."  
"Oh is it? That's all. Damn. What're you guys here for anyhow? I can guess this ain't yer usual crowd."  
"We're just here to visit Loki's brother."  
Logan nodded with a grunt and finished his food. He wiped his face.   
Thor didn't talk much when he ate, but when he finished he cuddled Loki's arm. His little brother tried to shake him off but he kept climbing further on him. "Release me, brother. I've eaten with you, now answer my question: Where is Anora?"  
Thor yawned and muzzled his neck. "She is home in Asgard."  
"Yes, I figured but where is that?"  
"The higher levels of Asgard on the East side of the castle."  
"Thank you, brother."  
"Why do you want her?"  
Loki grit his teeth. "Unfortunate circumstances have found me."  
"Oh Brother. If you need me, you are welcome here always."  
"Yes yes." He shrugged the doe-eyed Thor off of him and stood. "Victor, let us leave now. We are finished here."  
"So soon?" Thor pouted.   
"Yes. We have plans."   
Victor wiped his mouth and also stood. "Thank you. Have a nice night."   
They excused themselves - quickly because Loki rushed them out.   
          


	11. *Stolen*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Important: please read*

Hey guys! Phan here!

Guess what happened to me today... Someone stole my iPod (that's how I write/update) and Chapter 11 was so close to being finished. Don't worry, I do have a laptop so I can still continue. The Chapter was really long but didn't contribute to the actual plot at all - pure fluff and drab - so I think I'll just have to summarize it in a few paragraphs and get going with the story. I'm so sorry for the set back. Just bare with me for a little while and things should return to normal.  
If the iPod finds its way back to me, I'll let you all know and make the story a proper little oneshot for you all.   
With much love.


	12. Missing Plane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a short little "I'm sorry I took so long to type this" chapter. I'm still writing. The next one will be out quicker. Until I get a new iPod touch or something to write on other than my computer, I'll try to have a chapter out every week rather than every other day. But I have an iPod coming in soon (not sure when soon is)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People's got some 'splaining to do.

By the time they got home from Victor’s plans – the local fair – Loki was in a daze. His eyes shined from the fireworks, a stuffed lemur hung from his shoulders, and the taste of cotton candy still burned in his throat. He discovered things about Victor and vice versa, and Midgard in general. Strategy aside, it was enjoyable. The rides were most likely some sort of suicide and the same could be said for the food. He still didn’t understand why mortals looked for ways to be frightened but Victor chuckled on multiple occasions at his complexion.

The embassy wasn’t finished yet but they both were relieved to find the bedroom complete and fell in a heap on the sheets in nothing but boxers. Victor listened to the messages from the Doombots before dismissing them for the night. He propped himself up on his elbow and loomed over Loki, who pulled the toy off to hold. “So, you had fun then?”  
“Yes. You surprise me. I thought it would be as horrible as the rest of your - so called - plans.”  
“How cruel.”  
“Of course. How would the realms be able to cope if you were left to prance around with an enlarged head?”  
“I think it’ll find a way.” He laughed.  
“Then how will /I/ cope? You will leave me without a bed in favor of your ego.”  
“True. We only have enough room for one outlandish character. In fact, there’s so little room I think I’ll have to sleep on top of-“  
“Victor no!”  
“-you!” Victor rolled over Loki, earning a yelp.  
“Victor, release me this instant!”  
“Alas, I cannot. There just isn’t room.”  
“Release me you insufferable fool! You’re crushing me!”  
“I think you suffer me rather well.”  
“Imbecile.”  
Victor got off but not without bringing Loki with him and pulling him up on his chest. “I think I have made you flat.”  
“I hate you.”  
“I know.”  
Loki huffed and nestled under Victor’s arm. Normally, he would stretch an arm over his chest but they were occupied with a tiny lemur. They yawned and after Loki was asleep, Victor laid a kiss on the top of his head.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

 

The morning started later than Loki would have liked with a robot similar to the smaller Doombot from Latveria delivering a message from the Chinese Embassy. Victor seemed to stress about it but Loki didn’t care. He rubbed his eyes. “We are going to Asgard today, correct? If you are busy, I can depart of my own accord.”  
“No. I am going with you. We need to be back before the next week.”  
“That should not be a problem. I would prefer to be back by tomorrow, at the latest.”  
“Perfect.”  
“Do you have a meeting? Is that what the call was about?”  
“Yes. Well, less of a meeting and more of a get-together.”  
“We’ll have to look for a nicer dress, then. I was horribly underdressed at your last meeting.”  
“You could probably go as yourself if you wished.”  
“I do go as myself.” A Doombot came in, balancing two plates of breakfast, passed each of them their serving, stared at Loki, and then rushed away. “Odd little machinery.”  
“I mean to say you can go as a male.”  
“I would rather attend as a female.”  
“Alright. Whatever you like.” Victor poked at his black pancakes and frowned, looking over at Loki’s equally dark breakfast. “What on earth..?”  
Loki finished the bite in his mouth. “Is this supposed to taste…-“  
“No.” Victor stood and pulled a pair of sweatpants on. He waited for Loki to follow suit, wrapping a robe around his waist, and they stepped outside the bedroom.   
Very little of the Embassy was finished, in fact, it appeared to be that no progress was made since they went to sleep when it should be done by now. Victor didn’t have time to be concerned about this at the moment because one of the larger Doombots pinned Loki to the wall by his neck. The robot had no intention of being gentle. He heard his head slap the brick with a resounding crack. Loki’s toes were off the floor by a few feet so his eyes were level with the Security bots and he clasped his wrist. “Intruder secured. Identify yourself.” Loki couldn’t speak around his gags and sputters for air. “Identify yourself.” It repeated. The ringing in his ears didn’t seem very loud to the Prince and he could hear the Doombot clearly – so why did Doom stand idle? It jabbed the tip of its gun into his side. “Intruder, identify yourself or be…-“A red light shone through its eyes and washed over Loki. “Creator is mistaken. This is not Loki Odinson.” He heard Doom shouting as he grabbed the gun from his side and crystalline ice shattered up the robots arm. It released him and he panted. Loki watched his skin turn from blue, back to normal.   
“Victor! What is the meaning of this?!!” The robot roiled back and Victor yelled at it to shut down.   
He wrapped his arms around Loki and prodded at the slight discoloration around his neck and back of head. “I am so sorry. The Mainframe isn’t here for them to sync up to. I made a second one and it was supposed to be with the rest of the cargo – which also is not here.”  
Loki winced when he touched the back of his head. “Why not? Where are our belongings?!”  
“I don’t know but I’ll find out.” He helped Loki to his feet and held his waist.   
“Yes. Do that immediately.” Loki brushed Victor off. “I am going to bathe, if there is no danger.”  
“No no. Of course not. Go ahead and take your time. I’m going to try and track down our missing plane.”

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

Loki let the cold water run down his cheeks and chest. (He didn’t much enjoy the shower, he preferred the bath by far but it made him tired and he remembered vividly the blood in his hair.) Victor figured that was the reason, anyway. His office was equipped with security tapes of cameras placed all around the house. He could see Loki’s lithe silhouette through the curtains. He tried to position the bathroom cam so it wasn’t too unnerving but he still got a beautiful view of the way he arched his back into the water.   
Victor turned to the main computer, keeping a mindful eye on the cameras, and started looking for the plane. 

How did I even lose a plane?

I don’t lose things.

My security system needs upgrades - maybe I could use an AI. 

The Black Box is still intact. Not sure if that’s good or not.

It’s in America? Did the Airforce catch it?

Closer… closer. Not the Airforce or any international airport.

It’s kind of getting hard to find an accurate read.

It’s close, though. It’ll be a quick fix if it landed somewhere in New York.

Unless

No.

What the hell

You have got to be kidding me

He had no reason to- Urgh. “URGH.”

I hate this man.

Reed fucking Richards.


	13. Richards, Lies, and Heimdal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and the winner of "Least Creative Title" goes to... :P

When Loki emerged from the shower with the towel around his waist, Doom was seething. He shouted for the Doombots to fix the feed so he could video call Richards. Richards this and Richards that to the point where he didn’t even notice that his supposed Prince was behind him now and Loki appreciated these seldom moments where, in his anger, he is weak. He harshly jabbed his two fingers into the back of Victor’s neck. “Bam. You are dead.”  
Victor – No, Dr. Doom – swatted Loki’s hand away less gentle than either of them would have preferred. “Now is not the time for games.” He glanced over his shoulder. Loki was glad Victor was already dressed in his armor… he would fit in perfectly with the Asgardians. “Get dressed for Asgard. I will not let that Richards get in the way of our plans.”   
Loki tilted his head and sighed. He waved it hand in a circle, drawing out a green portal that shone Richards face through it. He had his nose pressed to the computer but jerked up when he noticed. Doom scowled. “RICHARDS. Did you take my plane?! You have absolutely NO RIGHT and do you realize who I am?! I am Ambassador now which means I can AND WILL put you in Federal prison!”  
Reed looked around the border of the circle. “What sort of device are you using to make this portal?” He poked at the edges and peered closer. “And who is that naked boy behind you?”  
“Boy? Hardly.” Victor shushed and dismissed Loki to finish getting ready.   
“That is my business – not yours. I won’t have you STEALING another of my inventions. You need to return my plane immediately.”  
“First of all, I have never stolen anything you create but I’m just checking to make sure you didn’t smuggle anything illegal from Latveria.” He glared from under his brows. “You are from the Black-Market Capital.”  
“I already have clearance from SHEILD. You are not a government agent and you have no right to stick your nose in my affairs.”  
“Ah, but Victor-“  
“Do not ‘Ah, but Victor” me you pretentious fool. Either the plane is in my designated hanger by tonight or I will come over there and get it. Do not think I won’t bring officers with me to take you in handcuffs and in case you were unsure…” His voice went dark. Reed recoiled an inch. “There are no computers in prison.” Victor waved the image away and scoffed.   
Loki reentered, cloaked in his emerald armor. Doom was still tense, lips still tight, mortal muscles rippling under his plates. The perception of time is a funny thing. To Loki, it had only been a few years since he last saw Doom like this yet felt like mere moments. To Victor, though, it was another lifetime. Loki touched the scar along Victor’s cheek and chuckled. “You enjoy my anger more than I would prefer.”  
“I enjoy your fury more so. I almost hope he doesn’t return the plane.”  
“If he doesn’t, I’ll blame you and you’ll be on the wrong side of my wrath.”  
Loki laughed. “Any anger of yours is short lived when directed at me. I have no concern.”  
“Only because I expect it. You are predictable.”  
“PredICTABLE?! I am LOKI. GOD of LIES. I am most certainly NOT predictable.”  
“You’re not a God of Lies much anymore.”  
There was no room for the silence Loki wished he could interrupt with his palm making a formal acquaintance with Victor’s cheek. The slap echoed through the room and hit his head to the side. “How dare you, mortal. You fool. You dare disrespect me?! You DARE. I don’t want to see your disgusting face. I don’t want to see you at all.” Victor tried to apologize and console him, wrapping his arm around his waist but Loki heard none of it. “Do not touch me! I am going to Asgard alone. I do not-... Mortals. MORTALS. Damn you, Victor.”  
Victor was persistent and jerked his squirming form to him. “LOKI. I apologize. That was rude but you can’t go alone.”  
“I do not accept your apology.” He spat. “I can do whatever I wish and you can hardly stop me.”  
“Mephisto.”  
“I will murder Mephisto and send him to Hel with the hatred I hold for you!”  
“Relax. Calm down. I’m sorry. You are an excellent God of Lies.”  
“I am very aware!”  
“You’re not predictable!”  
“Never!”  
“I’m sorry!”  
“You are not forgiven!”  
“Loki…” Victor finally let go after being hit and pushed enough times to get the hint.   
“Do not speak to me.” He crossed his arms.  
And to think: Victor almost thought he was making some progress with Loki before he sent himself miles back.  
“Loki.”  
“No.”  
“Loki.”  
“I said no, Doom. Stop pestering me.” Loki turned to leave but Victor grabbed his arm and yanked him back. “Victor!”  
“Do not turn your back to me, Loki. I apologized. I only meant to tease you, that’s all.   
/Do not turn your back to me, Loki./ He shivered in disgust at the awful memory, of Mephisto’s wicked grin. “Release me. We are going to Asgard now and this conversation is done.”  
“Do you forgive me?”  
“I may, in time.”  
“You hold grudges for a long time.”  
“As do you. Do not act as if you are so different.”  
“I have changed through my years but you remain, Loki.”  
“What is that supposed to mean, fool?” He hissed and recoiled from Doom.   
“You have been and always will be Loki.”  
“And what, pray tell, is so sour about that?”  
“You will never understand.”  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
The room fell to silence as Loki contemplated the gravity of Victor’s word. /you remain, Loki. / Where had he heard those words before? /You remain Loki, Loki. / Although, he remembered his name used twice in the statement – perhaps a vision from the scrying mirror years ago that he had forgotten.   
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
The subject was ignored. Loki explained that he prayed to Heimdal the night before and when he called, they would be transported to Doom. This excited Victor very much and he asked many questions about how it worked. The answer “magic” didn’t seem to satisfy him, so he tinkered a moment with his suit before they left. . .   
Loki called out to Heimdal.   
Victor flushed as they were consumed in light.  
He clung to Loki’s hand.  
His suit hummed happily with the readings it recorded.   
They were deposited on the Bifrost, Victor on one knee and Loki puffing his chest in front of the small group of soldiers. Loki was grateful he had spoken about Asgard before. His honor would have been tarnished the moment Victor saw the weapons pointed at Loki’s face if he had pushed his back and defended him. He did not. The group was exactly how Victor would have expected them to be from Loki’s descriptions, though: cloaked in gold, buff, cold, and raring for a fight.  
“I arrive to visit the Lady Anora, friends.” Loki flashed that devilish charm. “Then I will be out of your hair again.”   
“We have an order for your arrest, Silvertongue.”  
“I have permissions from King Thor, himself, to be here for one day only. You may ask Heimdal if you do not believe me.” Heimdal nodded in agreement.   
“We will not be falling for your tricks, again.”  
“Then you may escort me, if it pleases you.”  
“Very well.” They lowered their weapons. “But you will be in restraints.”  
“Minimum restraints. We have no need to alarm the public and I do nothing dangerous.”  
“Alright.”

Loki thought he could handle being under chains again. He’s lived with them for so much of his life – not being trusted. But as the clasps clamped shut around his wrists, he felt his heart beat out of his chest and his ears go numb.   
No.  
Don’t touch me.


	14. Amora, The Enchantress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long - and I'm not going to lie - the next one probably will too. It's a busy two months in the world of Marching Band and I hardly have any time to myself but when it's all over, things will get moving quicker. Speaking of Marching Band, if anyone is in the Central Florida area; feel free to hit me up soon and I'd love to hang at an event. We only have two left (FBA at Leesburg High and North Marion) but Football games are still a thing and we can chill at halftime over some rad cheese fries. :)

The passion and memory of fire contrasted on Loki’s skin and burned in waves of anxiety. Asgardian soldiers bore the face of Mephisto and the once beautiful Bifrost melted into brimstone and sulfur. His temples throbbed from clenching his teeth so hard. Loki became aware that Victor was behind him – and Heimdal, too – and they did nothing. Just as he claimed he would, Loki destroyed Mephisto with the hatred he held for Victor. But when he turned to face Victor, to revel in a shower of adoration, he saw the reflection of himself in Victor’s eyes and drew back in disgust.  
@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_  
Loki’s skin turned that hated hue of the Jotnar and ice shot from his wrists shattering the binds that held him along with the soldiers who attempted to keep him down. It didn’t take more than a minute to subdue all of his opponents on the Bifrost, the spray from the ice penetrated each of them. They laid in small heaps at his feet. Not only did Heimdal not seem to care so much, but he cleaned up the bodies.  
Victor was stricken by his beauty – the intricate detailing of his birthmarks left him in awe, so much so that he nearly forgot to question if he was in control. The Bifrost collected a thin sheet of ice around his feet as he turned to face Victor. Gods. Those eyes in his head were of the darkest midnight and reflected off the fallen Asgardians like burnt gold. He outstretched a hand towards Loki. “Loki…?”  
“That was an accident.”  
“Are you okay?”  
He paused. “I am uninjured.”  
“That’s good.” Victor lowered his hand when it was apparent Loki wasn’t going to take it. “Relax. Let’s go talk to Amora.”  
“Anora.” Loki corrected and sighed as he returned to normal. He staggered but pushed Victor’s arm away when he was caught.  
“Are you sure you’re alright?”  
“I told you, did I not?”  
“You’re avoiding the root of the question.”  
“We can have this conversation later.”  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..  
The streets of Asgard were paved with gold and adorned with the red of Thor. Any dazzling affect the shining city may have had was lost to Victor’s primary concern. Loki kept a foot of distance between them, not wanting to be touched at all, but those wishes were thrown to the curb when they reached Anora’s house. It was quite a trek to get there. Victor knew if he were alone, he’d get lost through the many streets and stairways. The house itself was much more modest than he expected of an establishment so close to the castle and that belonged to the woman who skipped down her stairs. Her blonde locks bounced over her back, red lips upturned in a smile – a smile in which he saw so much conviction and wickedness – as she embraced Loki. “My Prince! What a wonderful day it is to have you visit, yes?”  
He stiffened and pushed her away (very gently at the waist, Victor noted). “You knew I was coming.”  
“Of course. Heimdal delivered the message.”  
“I sent no message.”  
“Then he did you a service. I wasn’t planning to be home today, but all is well. My business can wait as long as need be.”  
“And what business is yours?”  
“The Allfather is to have me engaged to your brother when he awakes from Odinsleep. I wish to inform him so he is not overly surprised when the day comes.”  
“I wish you luck. Thor is smitten with a human woman.”  
Anora’s face distorted in a pathetic pout. “Is he?”  
“Yes.”  
Victor chuckled under his breath, or at least, as much as he could hold it back. Asgardian gossip is precious. “And who is this enormous figure looming over you, my lord?” She grinned but it was short lived. “Are you smi-“  
“Anora. No questions. That is what I came to you for, as a matter of fact. May I come inside?”  
“Oh yes, yes. Of course. My home is yours.”  
Anora certainly prepared her home with that in mind, as well. A pitcher of ale was on the table and a plate of assorted snacks. Loki helped himself as soon as his shoes were removed and Victor obeyed the order to remove his armor. They sat in silence for a little while before Victor nudged at Loki and he spoke. “So, Anora. You are very well known for your abilities with magic and enchantments.”  
“Why thank you, my lord. I work very hard. Do you need something of that nature?”  
“I need an… un-enchantment.”  
Anora almost laughed before she saw the grim expressions of both these men. “What has been enchanted?”  
“I-“ He cleared his throat and pulled down the collar of his shirt to reveal the tip of the handprint. “I have.”  
She gulped and kneeled before Loki. Her hands shook over the burn. “May I touch you?” He nodded and she didn’t hesitate to unbutton his shirt to see the whole hand. Victor draped an arm over the back of the couch around Loki as the Prince turned to face him. She ran a cold digit down the length of the curse and peered closely. “Oh Yggdrasil. How does it burden you?”  
“I cannot lie, Anora.” As she gasped and pulled away, Loki continued. “So you see why it is of the upmost urgency.”  
“Yes, yes. But, I do not know if I can handle something of this intensity. I may make a mistake.”  
Loki was about to accept before Victor grabbed his arm and addressed her. “What sort of mistake?”  
“I could make it worse. Or the procedure might hurt very much.”  
He looked at Loki sidelong. “What are the changes of that?”  
“This will be my first time dispelling an enchantment like this but I do have experience with so many other magics that it may work just as well.”  
“Can you estimate a percentage of success?”  
She looked between them. “Per-percentage??”  
“Victor, percentage is a Midgardian idea. She does not know what that is.” He rolled his eyes. “I want it. I want the procedure.”  
Anora nodded. “I assume you will want it immediately?”  
“Yes. Right now, if possible.”  
“Alright. Lord Victor, please wait here.” She took Loki by the hand and led him into a back room divided by red, satin curtains.

It was silent enough that Victor lost his overwhelming concern but it didn’t last very long.  
Loki's cry echoed through the house. It was short at first, just a pained yelp, but he must have been clenching screams back behind his teeth because the next yelp was breathy and longer. Victor reminded himself over and over to stay put until he was called back. Glass shattered and the periods between what little control he had of his vocal chords shrank. He still did not budge. Victor knew little of the Asgardian world so he forced himself to stay still. The temperature dropped and the house grew silent again. It felt like forever sitting in a sea of silence before Anora pushed aside the curtains, hair disheveled, hands shaking and eyes puffy. "I am truly sorry. I tried. I really did. He is asleep now but you can come in to see him."

Victor didn't notice much about the room on the other side of the satin. His eyes went straight to the blue form lying on the cold bed. "Why does he look like that?"  
"Loki is a Jot-"  
"I know but he hates this form."  
"Perhaps he is weak. Perhaps I have made the curse react more violently. I cannot tell when he is asleep." Victor tightened his fist. "I will leave you two alone. Call me when he wakes. The first he should see is the face of his love."  
"I'm not his-" Anora was already gone before Victor could defend Loki. He laid beside him and pulled the blanket tighter around his shoulders and Loki tighter to his chest. . .


	15. Years of Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor feels a little lost in Asgard and Loki tried to forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't already, I highly recommend the movie "Thor: Tales of Asgard"  
> There's a lot of Thor, Loki, Amora, and the Warriors Three and the whole movie is set when they were younger. Yay for brotherly mischief.

Victor didn’t find it too difficult to stay awake for the hour Loki lay comatose, despite the warmth and comfort he felt holding his prince. Anora had to reassure him several times on his call that Loki would, indeed, wake soon. When he finally did, Victor held his breath.   
“Loki… Are you okay?”   
He balled a fist over his chest. “No. Is it gone from me?” He felt the pressure of truth and knew it wasn’t but he wanted to hope. The silence Victor left him in was enough. No. No. As he moved his hand away to clutch Victor’s, he saw a flash of blue and shot up to sit. “Why – nngh.” Stars burned behind his eyes and he swayed, groaning, until Victor guided him to lay down again.  
“Relax. You’re okay.”  
“Why am I Jotnar?!”   
“It could be for any number of reasons. Don’t fret about it right now, you need to relax.”  
Loki stared at his hands, and focused on changing back to normal but it yielded no avail besides the harsh scolding from the curse. He hissed through his teeth and gave up.  
“You oughtn’t try so hard. I think that skin suits you beautifully.” Anora pushed aside the curtains and offered him tea.   
“No, Anora, it is disgusting.”  
“Anora? That is what you have been saying. Have you been away so long you nearly forgot my name?”  
“Yes.” He sighed at the truth forcing its way out of his throat with more gusto than before. “It is Amora, then.”  
“All is well, darling.” She stroked the hair from his forehead after he sipped some tea. Victor frowned. “We can try again when you feel strong.”  
“I can take it now.” He put the cup on the bedside table.  
“No. You are weak.” Victor retorted.   
“I am not!”  
Amora continued. “Put your pride aside. I will not be responsible for your death, fool.”  
Loki propped himself up on his elbow and glared. “You dare-“  
“Loki, enough.” Victor interrupted then his attention moved to Amora. “Is the next attempt likely to be more successful?”  
Amora huffed. “Yes.”  
“I apologize for asking but; is there anyone-“  
“Victor stop.”  
“-who might be more qualified?”  
“I did not expect him to hide Hela from you.”  
“Stop! I have no interest in going to her.”   
“No need to shout.”  
“Sweetheart, she can help you with far less pain.”  
Victor looked down at Loki. Sweat matted his endlessly dark hair that fell over wrinkles of worry and distress. “Amora… please, leave us for a moment.”  
“Very well.” She muttered under the sounds of Loki’s continued fussing and left. She retreated further into the house to one of the back rooms.   
“That was futile, Victor.”  
“Who is Hela?”  
“She rules over Hel.” Loki was taken aback by the question. ‘Who’ isn’t something that came up often, even with Amora, he just accepted it. Now that he was upset, Victor cared to know.   
“Hell? That’s where Meph-“  
“/No/ no. That is Midgardian. Hel is a realm that she rules over.”  
“So, it is a part of Igdrazil?”  
Loki snorted amusement at his awful attempts to pronounce Yggdrasil. “Yes.”  
“Have you met her before? Or are you going on superstition?”   
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
Superstition. Rumor. It’s funny that Victor should mention such a feat that he had done many years ago when he met Loki. The idiot came to him, trudging through snow and frost bitten to the bone on nothing but a rumor. If he wasn’t so pathetic and close to death, Loki might not have invited him inside and healed him. But he did, and thus Loki was swayed to keeping the mysterious stray.   
Victor shivered by the fire under a mountain of blankets and the smaller body of Loki. He’d survived a month in a castle made of ice and bones but it was time to move. “Loki, my prince, come with me to my tower in New York. It’s beautiful.” Loki rotated on Victor’s lap and pressed his hand to his lips.  
“America? No. I do not wish to go there.”  
“But”  
“Shush. You wish to leave. That is fine. I did not expect you to stay forever. Go.”  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
“I have met her.” He muttered. “Please do not question me further.”  
“Then you need to tell me why you won’t go see her.” Loki didn’t speak. “You would choose pain over whatever keeps you from her?!”  
“Yes.”  
“Now is not the time for hiding things from me! Loki…” He saw the defiance still plastered to his face and frowned. “Would you tell Amora?”  
“She already knows.”  
Victor went pink in the cheeks and the frown split his face. “Of course she does.”  
“Is that a problem?”   
Victor didn’t know how he should respond to that – sarcasm or honestly. He in no way owned Loki but Amora was so close to him. She was allowed to touch his hair and call him pet names. But, he couldn’t recall her name before. He said Anora. It’s small but even years apart from Victor and he didn’t forget his name.  
“Victor, answer me.”   
Yes, that would be Loki’s testament for now. “No. It’s not a problem.”  
“Good.”  
“But don’t take that as my compliance. I still think we should go to Hela.”  
“It is out of the question.”  
“How much longer will you torture yourself before you realize you’re wrong?”  
“Infinitely. I am not wrong.” He crossed his arms and bore his eyes into Victor’s.  
Victor sighed. “Then I will say this; you may have three days to do whatever you wish-“  
“Then what? You cannot force my hand. I do not yield to you, fool.”  
He paused to leave Loki waiting for his response. “Then I will call Thor and tell him what has happened.”  
Loki paled whiter than a sheet. “You will do no such thing.”  
“You have left me without a choice. I am sorry.”


	16. Countdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days 1 and 2  
> Victor asks the question he's been avoiding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this took a long time to get out. My computer is almost fixed so we should be in the clear soon!

Day 1:  
When Loki awoke, he immediately demanded attention. He was distressed to discover that he needed to /eat/ before trying to magically rip apart his body - and wolfed down what was served to him. Then Amora got to her work. Loki stifled all signs of his pain in a feeble attempt to draw out the procedure but both of them saw through it and stopped as she usually did. He repeated the process before lunch and dinner as well, passing out in the few hours between.   
Victor wrung his hands in worry the whole day, not bearing to make eye contact with Loki for fear of upsetting what thread held him together. He loitered around the living room when he was awake but the moment he slept, he was at his bedside. To his horror, Loki urged Amora to continue into the night and she agreed. He regretted his decisions to allow for three days. It should have just been the one or even none at all. What if Loki doesn’t live to see the third day? He needed to know who Hela was to understand why Loki was so unwilling to see her.

Day 2:  
Loki only slept in the naps he allowed for himself and his appetite grew scarce. When Victor tried to talk with him (about anything), he was shut down or ignored. Instead of sitting beside Loki while he slept a round, he confronted Amora. “Tell me who Hela is.”  
“That’s not for me to say and you know that.”  
“Maybe, but his life is more important than his privacy right now.”  
“Then you ask him yourself.”  
Victor ran a hand through his hair and spared a glance back at Loki. “No. There’s a large enough wedge in our relationship as it is.”  
“So you are in a relationship.”  
“Not in Loki’s mind. It’s only for me to wish.”  
“Funny. He says the same thing.”  
Victor froze in place. “No he doesn’t”  
“Yes, he does. You should talk to him more.”  
Victor waited impatiently for Loki to wake up and speak to him about this new development. Time slowed when he did. Loki’s eyes were full of drowsy curiosity as he looked up at him. “What do you-“   
“How did you manage to lie to me?”  
“I didn’t.”  
“Yet you love me – or at least have feelings that you’ve hidden.”  
“No. I hate you.”  
“That’s not true.”  
“Yes it is. I can’t lie through the curse, idiot. What do you want?”  
“Does hate mean love? Do you hate me because you love me?”  
Damn Victor and his ability to find the right question. And just as is an unwanted veil had been lifted, Loki growled “Yes.”  
Victor didn’t know what to do with the information now that he had it. “Oh” was the pitifully given response.  
“Oh?”  
“Yes. That about sums it up.”  
“Is there something else you wanted?”  
“Yes. Who is- no that’s not right. How do you know Hela?”  
“I’ve always known her. Don’t-”  
“Who is she in relation to you?”  
Loki bit his tongue until it hurt and the curse wouldn’t let him hold back anymore. “Hela is my daughter. How dare you-“  
“That’s why you don’t want to see her?”  
“Yes. VICTOR”  
“Now I understand.”  
“Why on Yggdrasil- How DARE you use the curse against me! Understand?! You think you have the right to my mind?!”  
Victor touched Loki’s cheek. “No. But I have the need for your life.”  
He swatted away the hand. “Who do you think you are?!”  
“Now I can take you to Hela and know full well how I’ve betrayed you and to what degree I will need to repent. I want to talk to you more about it but I won’t steal any more information.”  
“Get out.”  
“What?”  
“I don’t want to see your face. Get out.”


	17. All done

Hi guys. I'm sorry to have to deliver the bad news after being quiet for so long, but I don't think I'll be continuing this story. I really liked where I left off with Cabal as an ending, so everything after just feels tedious to write (as I'm sure it is to read). So let's all agree to pretend that was the end of this fic. Thanks for being such a great audience and I look forward to writing for you in the future. I'll make sure the next one is planned out a little more thoroughly so this doesn't happen again. 

 

The End 

by YPS


End file.
